Dejate Llevar
by Adgriv
Summary: Ella encontro el amor en quien menos lo esperaba, a el la vida le cumplio su mas grande anhelo. Ella habia renunciado al amor y el le demostro que aun no era tarde.
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas gente que tenga los derechos, yo solo los tome prestados para llevar a cabo la historia.**

**La autora no recibe ningun beneficio economico por escribir o publicar esto y agradece el epacio brindado para la publicacion.**

* * *

**Dejate Llevar**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro Inesperado**

_Una hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios y color lila estaba sentada cerca de un lago, llevaba un bello y delicado vestido blanco de listones y encajes, haciendo juego con su blanca y delicada piel. Sus brazos rodeaban su vientre y su semblante era de absoluta paz y felicidad. "Mi amor", un hombre la llamaba, ella volteo para encontrarse con una profunda mirada índigo que la observaba con devoción, provocando que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Tomo la mano del hombre para levantarse y se fue caminando junto a él sin soltarlo. El solo deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza._

Hacían 6 años que todo había pasado. Después de acabar la guerra santa, la Diosa Athena les regreso la vida a los caballeros atenienses caídos borrando las secuelas en los que conservaron su vida tanto físicas como mentales y así poder permitirles vivir su vida en armonía, como personas normales, algo que jamás habían hecho, era la mejor manera de pagarles el haberle dedicado su vida por completo. Ahora se había logrado una nueva era de paz. La vida era complicadamente normal, ese era el mayor problema, acostumbrarse a una vida normal, algo que jamás habían tenido, una vida sin guerras, batallas y sin riesgos. Decidir qué hacer con su vida era lo primero que harían. Hyoga quiso ser biólogo marino y se fue a vivir cerca de la costa, había iniciado una relación con Eri a la que visitaba cada semana, ella seguía siendo maestra en el orfanato; Shiryu regreso con Shunrei a china y vivirían en el campo junto a Dohko, ellos ya se habían casado. El resto se quedaría en Japón y vivirían en la mansión Kido; Ikki se había enlistado en el ejército, Shun esperaba presentar su examen para ser admitido en la universidad y estudiar Medicina, se había llevado a vivir a June con el a la mansión y Seiya iniciaría su entrenamiento para ser futbolista, además de que acababa de comprometerse con Miho, todo sin descuidar a su hermana Seika, con quien vivía. Saga y los otros dorados tenían inversiones en diversas compañías, al menos a esos les sobraba el dinero, encontrando ocupaciones donde sus habilidades fueran indispensables. Todo parecía ir bien, pero para Saori, el no tener responsabilidades de diosa la hacíasentirse inútil. A diferencia de sus amigos, ella no tenia idea de que quería hacer con su vida y la idea de ser solo una heredera empezaba a incomodarla.

_Seis años atrás, cuando la guerra contra hades recién había terminado, Saori se encontraba devastada al darse cuenta de las terribles secuelas que las guerras santas habían acabado. El primer golpe fue el de darse cuenta del sacrificio hecho por los caballeros dorados, también estaba el Santuario, aquel que desde un principio debió ser su hogar estaba casi en ruinas, sobre todo los templos de aries, virgo y cáncer, los cuales estaban destruidos en su totalidad, las demás estructuras aunque no estaban derrumbadas, si tenían severos daños, así que su primer paso fue dedicarse de lleno a reconstruirlo. Sus queridos caballeros, en cuanto se recuperaron, la ayudaron, salvo Seiya quien estaba en el hospital en un coma del cual nadie sabía si saldría._

_Por ahora, volver a Japón era algo que no podría hacer, no importaba cuantas ganas tenia de volver junto con su familia –como llamaba ahora a sus caballeros- al lugar que ellos sentían su hogar. Le encomendó a Tatsumi encargarse de los negocios de su abuelo, enviándolo a Tokio en el primer vuelo que encontró._

_Pasaban los meses y parecía que todo poco a poco iba tomando forma de nuevo, pero Seiya aún no mostraba señales de recuperación. Aquella herida en su pecho parecía que había terminado con él. Todos estaban preocupados, esperando lo peor, hasta que un día, la mano que Seika sostenía comenzó a moverse. Todos afuera de la habitación notaron como el muchacho poco a poco recobraba la consciencia. La primera imagen que vio al despertar fue la de su hermana, a quien tanto había buscado y que ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, la segunda fue a una chica bastante diferente a la que conocía, cabello recogido y ropas oscuras, con un semblante serio, pero no era el físico lo que había notado diferente, era el interior el que había cambiado. Solo el tiempo diría si el Pegaso volvería a ser como antes._

_-o-o-o-o-_

Después de que todo había comenzado a "tomar forma" ambos decidieron comenzar una relación, recién habían entrado a la escuela, a ella le hacia sentir cómoda el hecho de ahora estar compartiendo su vida con aquel caballero que siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerla, eran la pareja perfecta, al menos a los ojos de todos. Todo iba viento en popa, el era de los mejores jugadores del equipo de soccer y sus calificaciones no eran las mejores pero aun así podía decirse que era dedicado, y ella tan radiante como siempre, se había convertido en la líder de porristas y en una alumna modelo. Sin duda la pareja que todos en aquella escuela admiraban y querían.

Aquel iba a ser un día especial, así que Saori despertó mas alegre de lo normal, ese día ella y Seiya celebrarían su tercer aniversario como pareja.

- El debe ser el hombre de mi vida - pensó la chica mientras escogía sus mejores ropas para ese día especial. Tomo una ducha, se arreglo como nunca, se había puesto un vestido straplessde seda blanca y listones de colores y cubrió sus hombros con un bolero blanco de encajes, se arreglo el cabello en una cola de caballo alta amarrándole un listón a juego con su vestido, por ultimo se calzo con unas zapatillas blancas de piso. Una vez lista se dispuso a salir de la habitación hacia la sala para encontrarse con su tierno novio. En el sillón principal, ahí estaba el esperándola, como siempre paciente si de su chica se trataba.

- Te ves hermosa Saori - la chica le contesto con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Seiya sin mas la tomo de la mano y salieron de la mansión.

El día era hermoso, era como si el universo supiera lo que significaba ese día. Decidieron usar uno de los autos de la mansión. Seiya escogió el volvo color negro. Subió a la chica al auto y la ayudo a ponerse el cinturón.

Después de conducir por un rato, llegaron a un lago. Como era costumbre en primavera, los cerezos estaban a todo su esplendor, haciendo de ese momento simplemente único. Ambos se sentaron bajo uno de esos arboles.

- Saori… ehm, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento algún día, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir saber que estas a mi lado. Te quiero tanto hermosa.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Seiya, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho todo este tiempo a tu lado, es como vivir en un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca.

Sellaron sus palabras con un beso y el resto de esa tarde siguió en pláticas, risas, más besos y confesiones entre novios.

Cayó la noche, Seiya ayudo a Saori a levantarse y se fueron hacia la mansión.

- Cielos, ya es tarde, Tatsumi se preguntara donde estuvimos.

- Espero no este muy enojado – Seiyasoltó una risa nerviosa.

- No te preocupes mi amor, no pasara nada

- Bueno, la últimavez estuvo a punto de dejarme dormir afuera.

- Mmm, entonces si esta vez lo logra, abriré mi ventana para dejarte dormir conmigo – el comentario hizo sonrojarse al castaño.

- Creo que eso no seria muy bien visto –el chico le dirigió una sonrisa de picardía.

- Seiya, lo dices como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho – ambos rieron juntos, y el beso su frente.

Al llegar a la mansión, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, así que ambos aprovecharon para ir al cuarto de la antigua diosa. Al llegar a la habitación cerraron las puertas y comenzaron a comerse a besos. Tan llenos de pasión y de ternura, una a una las prendas desaparecieron. Seiya la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. El pobre chico sintió que su hombría iba a estallar. Separo las piernas de la chica y sin más comenzó a embestirla suavemente sin separar su boca de la de ella. Saori se soltó de la boca del chico, necesitaba lanzar un gemido, comenzó a respirar apresuradamente. Elchico bajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones. Sintió como ella estaba muy cerca de venirse, así que acelero el ritmo. Llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, Saori se acomodo sobre el pecho de Seiya, el beso su frente y con su mano comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor.

- Seiya, tengo miedo

- De que hablas mi amor - Saori levanto su cabeza para poder mirar a su caballero a los ojos -Tengo miedo de no saber que pase mañana, de no saber que nos depara el futuro, existe la posibilidad de que esta paz que estamos disfrutando ahora acabe repentinamente. No sabemos realmente si una nueva guerra santa esta por comenzar justo ahora.

- Mi querida diosa – el chico levanto su mentón- descuida, sabes bien que pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para protegerte, y así será siempre, lo que sea que pase, lo superaremos juntos como en el pasado- La diosa se acerco a besar los labios del joven de piel bronceada.

- Tenemos tanto por que seguir luchando, un gran futuro juntos nos espera.

- Juntos para siempre, amor mío.

- Imagínanos en unos años casados con nuestros pequeños y tu convertido en un gran hombre de negocios.

- ¿Hombre de negocios? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Saori? – pregunto algo confundido el joven caballero.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Tú te harás cargo de los negocios de mi abuelo junto conmigo, los dos juntos dirigiendo la empresa que mí adorado abuelo me heredo.

- Bueno, es que la verdad, yo jamás creí que yo debía hacerme cargo de todo eso, pensé que solo lo harías tu – Seiya miro a Saori con incredulidad, mientras ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Vamos Seiya! Eres un líder nato, ¿Quién mejor que tu para el puesto?

- No amor, es que yo planeaba algo diferente para mi vida, por favor Saori, seamos sinceros, yo no sirvo para eso, finanzas, contabilidad, todo lo relacionado a eso es lo que más me aburre en este mundo, sin mencionar lo mal que la paso en la escuela con esas materias. – respondió Seiya algo asustado mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

- Pero yo te ayudare amor mío.

- Es que en realidad no quiero hacer eso.

- ¿Entonces… que es lo que quieres?

- No se… creo, me gusta el futbol, yo quiero jugar futbol.

- ¡ ¿Qué?! ¿futbol? ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que aspirarías a mas – Athena comenzó a sonar cada vez mas estricta.

- ¿Saori? ¿Pero que te sucede? Pensé que me apoyarías.

- Eso fue antes de saber lo poca cosa que aspirabas – esas palabras hirieron a Seiya, era como si la Saori del pasado, aquella niña caprichosa y egoísta hubiera regresado solo para burlarse de él.

- – No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo eso, jamás me apoyaras, ¿verdad? Creo las cosas no son como yo pensaba, tal ves ni siquiera dejaste de ser nunca esa niña caprichosa y presumida – después de pronunciar esas palabras, Seiya termino de vestirse y se dispuso a dejar la habitación, claro que antes de poder poner si quiera una mano sobre la puerta, empezó a ser bombardeado por infinidad de cosas que la joven tenía a la mano y no dudo en aventarle.

- Eres un idiota, nunca dejaras de ser el perdedor que eres ahora, vete, no quiero saber más de ti- Saori estaba en verdad irreconocible, jamás habían peleado asi, ella jamas había tenido un arranque de ira como el que estaba presenciando en ese instante el joven caballero, que solo trato evadir los ataques.

- Lo mejor es que te deje sola un rato.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Las cosas no deberían ser así- Seiya dejo la habitación sin decir más, no pudiendo evitar alcanzar a escuchar los sollozos de la joven, en ese momento, quiso regresar y abrazarla, besarla y decirle que encontrarían una solución a aquello, pero siguió su camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde dio un puñetazo a la pared y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El recuerdo entristeció la mirada de la diosa – vamos Saori, aleja esos pensamientos tristes, hoy tienes junta en el consejo y tienes que verte seria – se dijo para si misma. Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Se puso su ropa interior y se dirigió a su armario, en cuanto lo abrió se dispuso a buscar ansiosa.

- Este es perfecto – saco del closet un traje sastre de tono azul marino, compuesto de una blusa blanca con holanes al cuello, una falda recta a la altura de la rodilla y un saco con un prendedor plateado en forma de lirio. Alació su cabello y se puso unos discretos aretes plateados, a juego con el prendedor. Termino de maquillarse, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Bajo hacia la cocina y vio a Tatsumi preparando el desayuno.

- Espero no haya pensado irse a la junta del consejo sin desayunar señorita Saori

- Muchas gracias Tatsumi, pero no tengo mucha hambre, solo dame un café – El hombre no pudo evitar mirarla con preocupación.

- Espero se encuentre bien, me preocupa saber que no se alimenta como debe ser.

- No pasa nada Tatsumi, créeme, es todo el estrés de la junta. Saori tomo el café y se dirigió a la salida.

La junta había sido bastante tediosa, Saori no sabia si había sido el tono de voz tan "arrullable" de uno de los miembros del consejo o que el tema de la junta era poco relevante y sin mucha importancia. Ahora la joven quería un momento lejos de todo aquello.

Salió hacia su auto y lo arranco a toda velocidad, esa costumbre se la había pegado el fénix "la velocidad puede desaparecer tu estrés", hasta que llego a un alto justo cerca del parque donde solían ir ella y Seiya.

- No ha cambiado nada - se dijo a si misma, sin querer aquel amargo momento volvió a su cabeza…

_Ya había amanecido, los ojos de la diosa indicaban que había llorado hasta caer dormida, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unas horas lleno sus ojos de lagrimas de nuevo. Alguien tocaba la puerta..._

- _Un momento por favor_

- _Saori, ehm... soy yo..._

- _Seiya! - adivino la chica y trato de secarse las lagrimas rápidamente- pasa._

_El joven de castaños ojos se sentó a lado de la joven con la mirada baja y un semblante serio y algo melancólico._

- _Saori, te quería pedir perdón por lo que te hice pasar anoche_

- _No te preocupes Seiya, yo también soy responsable de eso, no debí decir todo eso - la chica se sentía culpable. Seiya no dejaba de mirarla, aun con ese semblante tiste y los ojos hinchados, para el seguía siendo hermosa._

- _Se que es la primera vez que tenemos diferencias tan grandes pero se que lo superaremos como todo lo demás... mientras el seguía hablando, ella lo miraba a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad..._

_No amaba a Seiya, no como creía amarlo, ellos no habían nacido para estar juntos. No podía sentirse segura al mirar sus ojos, esto era el fin._

Un coche empezó a pitar -Mierda ya esta en verde- pensó y en automático arranco el auto. Cuando se dio cuenta, un chico había sido golpeado por su auto y cayo al asfalto.

- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿pero que he hecho? - grito la pelilila asustada y bajo del auto para tratar de ayudar al joven. La impresión de lo que había sucedido había dejado su mente en blanco, no tenia idea de que hacer con aquel chico que gracias ella estaba inconsciente y tirado en la calle. Por fortuna uno de los tantos curiosos había llamado a una ambulancia.

- Creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y no llega - Saori comenzó a desquiciarse - Ya se que hacer, por favor, podrían ayudarme a subirlo al auto. Ella abrió la puerta de atrás y vio como un señor la ayudaba a acomodar al muchacho en el asiento trasero. Al percatarse de que todo estaba listo arranco el auto a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

A lo mucho hizo 5 minutos al hospital, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y salieron dos paramédicos y una enfermera al auxilio. Mientras acomodaban al chico en una camilla, Saori comenzó a observarlo. Era alto de complexión delgada pero fuerte, tenia un cabello largo y celeste ligeramente ondulado. Estaba muy bien vestido para tratarse de cualquier persona. Fue entonces que vio cuando le quitaron el cabello del rostro, al principio quiso no reconocerlo, pero fue inevitable.

- ¿Cual es el nombre del paciente? - preguntaba la enfermera a una joven de cabello lila que parecía haber perdido todo el color de la piel, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Su nombre es Julián Solo, tiene 22 años... - Saori contesto como si estuviera hipnotizada viendo como se alejaba la camilla - ... y lo acabo de atropellar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, yo soy Das y soy relativamente nueva en esto asi que espero que para ser mi primer fic les guste y este bien escrito xD. Suelo ser muy despistada asi que espero no se me haya ido nada jejeje, de cualquier manera espero que si hubo algo que no les gustara me lo informaran, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.**

**Bien, tal vez se pregunten por que escogi a Saori y a Julian, y es bastante simple, yo jamas he pensado que Saori y Seiya sean almas gemelas, no se por que, solo se que siempre me gusto mas Julian para Saori, creo que el tenia mucho potencial desaprovechado como personaje asi que la idea surgio rapido. Tal vez les resulte una fumada, pero bueno, espero que conforme avance la historia dejen de verme con malos ojos xD**

**Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Angie por ayudarme a escribirlo dando ideas y animos cuando yo ya no daba mas. Gracias en especial por ayudarme demasiado con este primer capitulo.**

**Es bastante corto para mi gusto, y tal vez aun no le encuentren mucho el hilo, obviamente, ya que no escribi mucho, mas que nada fue un porque Saori y Seiya no estaban juntos. Disfrutenlo y hasta pronto.**


	2. Primera Cita

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas gente que tenga los derechos, yo solo los he tomado prestados para llevar a cabo la historia.**

**La autora no recibe ningun beneficio economico por escribir o publicar esto y agradece el espacio brindado para la publicacion.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Primera Cita**

Tatsumi llego rápido al hospital atendiendo el llamado de Saori. En la sala de espera ve a la joven con cara de preocupación y culpabilidad.

- Tatsumi! Me alegra tanto que estésaquí - la joven se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo.

- -Señorita Saori, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? ¿se encuentra bien? dijo que había sufrido un accidente.

- No te preocupes Tatsumi, yo estoy bien – la chica sonaba nerviosa – lo que sucede es que acabo de hacer algo terrible – la joven trataba de no llorar y esto aumento la preocupación del hombre.

- ¿A que se refiere señorita Saori? – su rostro mostraba confusión.

- Acabo de atropellar a un muchacho – la chica no soporto mas y rompió en llanto – juro que no lo vi, y que no fue mi intención yo … - ella no paraba de hablar atropelladamente así que Tatsumi solo la tomo de los hombros y se limito a tratar de darle palabras de aliento, pero lo que le dijo Saori en ese momento lo dejo sin habla

- … y el hombre que atropelle es Julián Solo…

- ¡¿Pero que esta diciendo?!

- ¡Soy una asesina!... – pero justo cuando la chica estaba mas alterada, una enfermera salió del lugar donde Saori sabia que estaba Julián y se acercaba a ella.

- Dígame por favor si el esta bien – Saori parecía desesperada

- ¿Usted es familiar del joven Solo? – pregunto algo asustada la enfermera por la actitud de la chica.

- No, yo de hecho…

- Ella lo trajo al hospital – contesto Tatsumi inmediatamente salvando de cierta manera a la diosa.

- Ah si, no tienen de que preocuparse, el joven se encuentra bien, solo fue una leve contusión, ya despertó, solo esta en observación, en unos minutos podrá irse a casa.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió amablemente la enfermera y tomo a Saori del brazo para mostrarle el camino.

Saori entro a la sala y vio a Julián recostado en una de las camillas, no tenia mas que una venda en la cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero se veía bien, al parecer solo había sido un susto. Saori se paro junto a el y se quedo observándolo.

- ¿Julián? Este… yo solo quería decirle que lo siento mucho, en verdad no quería atropellarlo, no lo vi, se que fue irresponsable pero… - el joven parecía no escucharla, tenia sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad, parecía que nada había pasado, a excepción de la venda en su cabeza – creo que será mejor que espere un poco – en cuanto Saori se dio la vuelta sintió que una mano la tomo del brazo.

- Por favor no se vaya Señorita Saori, su presencia me tranquiliza – la chica lo miraba perpleja, al verlo a los ojos sintió una paz inmensa, solo se limito a asentir.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse Señorita Saori, no recuerdo ni lo que paso, además, fu mi culpa por cruzar la calle sin mirar, pero por favor, me alegraría mucho que se quedara un momento por favor, al menos en lo que llega Sorrento.

- Claro que si, lo que sea que pueda hacer por usted, o por lo menos para poder pagar mi deuda.

- ¿Cuál deuda? – le pregunto algo sorprendido el joven

- Bueno, es que yo lo atropellé, pude haberlo matado, así que creo tengo una deuda pendiente con usted.

- Por supuesto que no señorita Saori – respondió el peliceleste con una sonrisa en su rostro - no tiene que preocuparse por eso, me alegro que haya sido usted, pude verla de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias, me siento alagada.

- Aunque si quiere saldar esa deuda… ¿podría salir conmigo? – la propuesta dejo a Saori sin habla.

- Bueno, la verdad me toma por sorpresa…

- ¿Entonces... acepta?

- Supongo que después de lo que provoque es lo menos que puedo hacer, así que si, eso estaría bien – respondió Saori con una sonrisa nerviosa. Julián tomo la mano de Saori y la beso

- Muchas gracias por aceptar Señorita Saori, le juro no se arrepentirá. Hare que pase el mejor día de su vida. Julián no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Julián? - de pronto lo que se estaba volviendo un agradable momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sorrento.

- ¡Sorrento! – Julián parecía alegre de saber que su amigo estaba ahí.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Ehm? – Sorrento se sorprendió al ver Saori ahí... - ¿Saori Kido? ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?

- Ella fue la que me trajo al hospital Sorrento – contesto Julián hábilmente antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra.

- Vaya, muchas gracias señorita Kido. En verdad se lo agradezco – el joven de ojos lila soltó una sonrisa, mientras Tatsumi entraba ala sala.

- Disculpe señorita Saori, pero es tarde y ya debemos irnos.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe señorita Saori, ya todo esta bien, además, nos volveremos a ver – Julián esbozaba una sonrisa – descanse, la llamare después.

- Hasta luego.

En cuanto entro al auto y Tatsumi lo puso en marcha Saori quedo hundida en sus pensamientos…

- Vaya que hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas, lo bueno es que no hubo problemas grandes… - pero en eso Saori callo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, o mas bien, lo que estaba por hacer.

- Créeme Tatsumi, no se que es lo que acabo de hacer realmente, ni las consecuencias de eso.

Era un domingo por la mañana, la que se veía preciosa, la primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente a todo su esplendor, las flores comenzaban a resaltar a la vista y el clima era agradable, y una suave brisa acariciaba el ambiente. Saori acaba de despertar, hacia apenas dos días que había ocurrido lo del accidente y parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes, no había recibido noticia de Julián Solo, pero de pronto sonó su teléfono.

- Bueno, ¿Quién habla? – la chica contesto extrañada de que alguien la buscara a esa hora y ese día. Se paro de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

- Buenas tardes, disculpe el atrevimiento de llamarla a esta hora Srta. Soy Julián Solo.

- ¡Ahh! Julián, pensé que ya no llamaría – el tono de Saori era de sorpresa

- Como no llamarla si quedo pendiente una cita – la voz de Julián era de lo mas tranquila y dulce, al escucharla Saori sintió una paz inmensa, pero Saori no sabia si de verdad debía aceptar.

- Bueno, este yo…

- Señorita Saori – Julián la interrumpió al escucharla dubitativa – se que me porte mal con usted en el pasado – Julián no recordaba haber sido poseído por Poseidón, lo único que sabia era lo que Sorrento le había dicho, que se había comportado de una manera poco educado para con Saori - pero permítame por favor un día, solo uno de sus días y le juro que si no la hago pasar un rato agradable no la volveré a molestar.

Saori no sabía si aceptar o no, miles de dudas invadían su mente, quería decirle que lo sentía y que no podría hacerlo pero algo paso que la hizo cambiar… "¿y por que no darle una oportunidad? No debe ser tan malo, además, es bueno tener amigos"… la voz de Julián era bastante convincente al parecer.

- De acuerdo, acepto la cita con usted – la respuesta de la chica dejo al peliceleste con una expresión que no era otra que la imagen misma de la felicidad.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar ¿le parece bien esta noche?

- ¿Esta noche? Si, esta muy bien, ¿que tal a las 7:00?

- Perfecto, pasare por usted a la mansión Kido

Saori colgó el teléfono y se tiro en la cama, un montón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza "¿estaré haciendo bien? ¿Qué pasara esta noche? ¿Por qué lo hice?". Sabia que mucho de lo que ella era ahora había sido por Seiya, o más bien, por la lección que aprendió de esa relación. El que creía era el amor de su vida no era el hombre indicado, pero si no era el, ¿entonces quien? ¿Acaso ella por ser Athena estaba destinada a estar sola el resto de sus días? ¿Por qué a pesar de que había superado lo de Seiya, seguía sintiéndose vacía y sola? ¿Y si el amor en realidad no existía? "Eso debe ser, no me cabe la menor duda". Ella no creía que Julián llegara a ser importante, es más, ya ni siquiera creía en eso de "el amor de tu vida", eso no era más que una táctica de las grandes empresas para vender películas y regalos el 14 de febrero, pero al menos no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

La tarde de ese día, Saori fue al parque con Shun, June, Ikki y Kanon. Mientras los hombres jugaban futbol, ella se quedó sentada con la rubia.

- ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?- preguntaba la amazona a su amiga –la verdad hace mucho que no sales con nadie, hace mucho que lo único que haces es encargarte de la empresa y estas muy joven para encerrarte toda tu juventud en una oficina.

- Lo sé pero, es Julián Solo, recuerda lo que paso aquella vez- Saori aún estaba temerosa de lo que aquel joven podría hacer –solo espero que no intente nada descabellado, o si no ya no volveré aceptar si quiera dirigirle la palabra.

- No creo que pase nada malo, además, él ha cambiado bastante, recuerda todo lo que ha hecho con los niños del orfanato. Trata de disfrutar el rato agradable, ya verás si valió la pena o no- dicho esto, June esbozo una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga –No te preocupes, guardare el secreto, tratare de que Shun ni Ikki lo sepan, al menos hasta que tú quieras decirles –Saori abrazo a su amiga ante el gesto.

- De acuerdo linda, muchas gracias.

- ¿Qué tanto están hablando? –Preguntaba Shun sentándose cerca de su amazona.

- No es nada amor, cosas de chicas, tu sabes –la chica solo se restó a besar dulcemente la boca del chico.

- Por favor no vayan a empezar aquí –se quejaba el fénix ante las risas de Kanon y Saori.

Julián había llegado puntual a la cita, Tatsumi, aunque contra su voluntad, lo había dejado pasar a la sala. En ese momento, Shun se dirigía hacia la salida cuando vio al joven sentado en el sillón ceca del pasillo _"¿pero que esta haciendo aquí Julián Solo? Tal vez tenga negocios con Saori"_ aunque eso no le dejaba claro al peliverde el por que el dios estaba tan arreglado, así que decidió ocultarse para observar que pasaba, sin dejar de recriminarse en su mente _"¿pero que estoy haciendo? Yo no soy una vieja chismosa"_.

En ese momento Saori bajo las escaleras, en cuanto la escucho acercarse,Julián volteo hacia la entrada, "se ve preciosa" pensó el peliceleste. El no podía dejar de admirarla. Saori llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido purpura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus hombros estaban descubiertos. Había ondulado su cabello y traía puesto un collar plateado a juego con sus aretes. Prácticamente, la joven resplandecía a todo su esplendor. Julián tenía ganas de arrodillarse ante ella y darle todo lo que ella deseara.

- Bien, estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos?

- Cuando usted quiera señorita Saori – respondió el joven tomando la mano de la diosa para darle un beso – ¡se ve hermosa! – Saori le sonrió y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Vaya, con que se trata de eso, ¡una cita!", Shun estaba bastante extrañado, ¿como era posible que Saori saliera con Julián Solo? El joven regreso cauteloso a su habitación donde vio por su ventana como se alejaba el auto de Julián.

La noche se veía preciosa, Saori se sentía extrañamente cómoda y segura en compañía de Julián. El había conseguido una reservación en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y elegantes de Japón.

- ¿La esta pasando bien? – preguntaba el joven algo inseguro.

- Si, muchas gracias por haberme traído aquí, es un restaurante muy exclusivo, ¿Cómo consiguió una reservación en tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno, déjeme confesarle que tuve que usar mis influencias – por un momento Saori pensó que el muchacho mimado que casi destruye la tierra aun estaba ahí, frente a ella – pero con tal de hacer de esta velada magnifica para usted haría hasta lo imposible – en ese momento mientras el joven clavaba sus azules ojos sobre ella, la pelilila comenzó a observarlo con cierta fascinación, jamás había notado lo hermosos que se eran sus ojos.

- Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora.

- Las gracias a usted, por haberme atropellado, de no ser por eso, no habría podido verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo –el comentario hizo que Saori se sonrojara, el solo le esbozo una sonrisa y ella comenzó a sentirse en confianza.

La noche siguió en una charla sin relevancia, Julián hablaba sobre sus negocios, sus viajes, lo importante que era para el tener un asistente tan bueno como Sorrento y que tal vez necesitaba concentrarse un poco menos en el trabajo.

Conforme avanzaba la platica, Saori noto que ambos tenían bastantes cosas en común, habían sido criados para ser cabezas de grandes empresas, además de que también su niñez había transcurrido siendo educados por maestros particulares y nunca habían salido al mundo solos. Si de negocios se trataba, ambos se entendían a la perfección, la noche era más amena de lo que la joven creyó.

Shun se sentía algo intranquilo, así que June quiso salir con él a la playa. Él joven estaba algo inquieto con lo que había visto en la mansión hacia unos momentos, razón por la cual su amada amazona trato de distraerlo.

- Shunny, yo sé que es extraño, pero, si te pones a pensar en ello, no tiene nada de malo – la rubia trataba de tranquilizar al caballero – mírame, si hubiera algo malo, ya lo sabrías – tenía el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.

- Tal vez tengas razón, no veo por qué Saori y Julián no puedan salir juntos

- Mejor ven conmigo, vamos a bañarnos – June tomo de la mano a Shun y lo jalo hacia la orilla.

- Pero, no trajimos ropa, ni nada – la joven rubia poso su frente en la de él y sonrió con malicia – no creo que la necesitemos, no hay nadie que nos observe – comenzó a quitarse su ropa ante los ojos del peliverde quien no tardo en seguirla. Comenzaron a besarse y June lo rodeo con sus brazos, Shun correspondió el abrazo cargándola sin despegar sus labios de los de ella mientras se hundían más profundo en el mar.

- Te amo June, te amo como no tienes una idea – las palabras más dulces salieron de los labios de andrómeda al mirar a su amazona a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo Shun, mi dulce caballero – ambos siguieron amándose con el mar y la noche de testigos.

Saori regresaba a casa poco después de la media noche, Julián se había comprometido a llevarla hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo. Cuando Tatsumi abrió, trato de intimidar a Julián con una mirada fulminante la cual no causo mucho efecto en el joven griego.

- Señorita Saori, espero poder verla de nuevo pronto – le dijo Julián a Saori esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gracias por la magnífica velada de esta noche, en verdad me la pase muy bien.

- El placer es todo mío – Julián tomo la mano de la joven y le dio un último beso –tratare de llamarla – así el joven peliceleste se fue en su auto ante la mirada mortal de Tatsumi.

- Señora, no me gusta la actitud de ese tipo para nada, ¿piensa salir con el de nuevo? –decía el hombre al cerrar la puerta.

- No lo sé Tatsumi – en el fondo Saori estaba confundida, nunca pensó que algún día llegaría a salir con Julián – pase una noche agradable, es un muy buen amigo – la diosa sin mas se fue a su habitación, estaba cansada y no solo eso, tenia muchas cosas que asimilar, Julián había sido más que encantador, había ido a la cita creyendo que su comportamiento seria el perfecto pretexto para darle una negativa rotunda ante otra cita, pero no podía negar que se la paso bien a su lado y no solo eso, su compañía era algo que le comenzaba a agradarle.

Shun y Seiya habían quedado salir ese día que Hyoga estaba de visita en la ciudad, habían planeado una tarde de chicos sin pensar en el trabajo y los estudios. Pero Shun no pudo resistir decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado hace unos días.

- Shun, pero de que estas hablando, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo – decía incrédulo el cisne.

- Es verdad, se que suena descabellado porque Saori nunca estuvo interesada en el, pero parece que el logro convencerla.

- Debe haber una buena razón para que Saori saliera con el, tal vez solo quiso distraerse, no creo que pase algo malo – decía algo dubitativo el cisne.

- Sea lo que sea, no debemos meternos en la vida de Saori, ella tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, y si ella quiere iniciar alguna clase de relación con Julián Solo, debemos respetarla y apoyarla, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ser nuestra amiga – después de su fallida relación, lo que mas quería Seiya era que Saori fuera feliz, no podría perdonarse ser feliz sabiendo que ella se sentía sola, había aprendido a aceptar lo que sea que ella quisiera hacer con su vida, por que a pesar de que entre ellos las cosas no funcionaron, la seguía queriendo sea como sea.

- Tienes razón Seiya, solo nos resta respetarla – Hyoga le dio la razón a Seiya al igual que Shun, quien solo acento con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ya volvi con el segundo episodio, espero no ir muy deprisa. Ya se que a algunos por ahi les habia dicho que solo publicaria los viernes, pero no estoy segura de si estare libre el viernes y el segundo episodio estaba listo y ya que habia puente decidi aprovechar jeje. Bien, se que tal vez este algo fuera de lugar la parte de Seiya y amigos jugando pero algo tenia que hacer para que se viera el papel y la actitud que el tenia hacia todo esto, espero seguir revelando mas respuestas a las dudas que les surjan, y si tienen mas espero las compartan.**

**Fue dificil tratar de adivinar como es Julian y todo eso, pero despues de ver toda la serie y si vieron la saga de Hades, creo que se podrian imaginar como era Julian ahora.**

**Por cierto, he leido fics acerca de Shun y June y no me gusta la actitud que la ponen a ella, como una chica tonta y todo eso y creo que, por lo poco que vi de ella en la serie, no es nada de eso, asi que tratare de que aqui ella sea mas decidida e interesante, ya se que no es prota aqui, pero quiero que tenga otra imagen.**

**Creo este episodio tambien es algo corto, bien, que mas da. Por cierto, perdonen por no avisar que hubo algo de lemon en el episodio anterior, es que se me fue el avion xD, no se preocupen, ya no se me ira a la proxima. Nos leemos despues, mientras tanto tratare de dibujar algo para acompañar los fics, aunque no prometo nada (u.u dibujo mal).**


	3. Dejame Entrar

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas gente que tenga los derechos, yo solo los tome prestados para llevar a cabo la historia.**

**La autora no recibe ningun beneficio economico por escribir o publicar esto y agradece el epacio brindado para la publicacion.**

**El siguiente texto contiene lemon, asi que si no te gusta este tipo de historias, sera mejor que dejes de leer.**

* * *

**Dejate Llevar**

**Capitulo 3: Déjame entrar**

Había pasado casi una semana, y Saori aun no podía dejar de pensar en Julián, no quería que la llamara porque sabía que si le pedía una cita de nuevo ella no se podría negar. En el fondo ansiaba verlo otra vez. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, "debe ser Julián". Tomo rápidamente el teléfono pero espero un poco, y sin más solo guardo el teléfono en un cajón evitando tener que contestarlo. Así pasaron varios días, todo había llegado al punto de apagar el celular para no molestarse en ignorar las llamadas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Shaina acababa de llegar de Grecia, estaba ahí para olvidarse de lo que había pasado con Milo. Se olvido de su teléfono decidida a ignorarlo sin importar cuantas veces sonara. No quería saber nada de Milo de nuevo.

Saori iba bajando las escaleras en cuanto Shaina llego a la mansión, todos estaban entusiasmados con su visita.

- Pero cuanto tiempo Shaina, ya casi ni recordábamos tu rostro – bromeo un poco Seiya.

- Pensé que Japón era aburrido para ti – comento Shun.

- Bueno la verdad es que necesitaba distraerme en un lugar diferente y estar lejos de Grecia un tiempo.

- Me alegra que hayas venido Shaina, te esperábamos con ansias – Saori trataba de darle una cálida bienvenida – en verdad extrañaba hablar contigo – poco después de su fracasada relación, Shaina y Saori se habían hecho buenas amigas, fue una de las personas que la levanto durante de su crisis existencial.

- Me alegra haber venido – Shaina les brindo una amplia sonrisa a todos.

- Vamos, te mostrare tu habitación y te ayudare a desempacar – Saori estaba de lo más alegre de ver a su amiga.

Se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde. Shaina le conto todo a Saori, hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la situación, la joven pelilila solo se había dedicado a escucharla atenta. Pero después de un rato de solo hablar de Shaina, Saori no pudo evitar comenzar a hablarle de su situación. Estaba ansiosa de hablar con alguien, quería un punto de vista diferente respecto a Julián.

- Saori, no creo que sea tan malo, además, tu misma pensabas que tenerlo de amigo tal vez no sería algo malo.

- Tienes razón, pero no sé, ¿Qué haría si pasa lo de hace años y trata de convencerme de ser su esposa? – las chicas soltaron unas cuantas risas mofas.

- No creo, además, dices que ha cambiado, ya debe ser más maduro.

- Puede ser, pero aun así no quiero que malinterprete las cosas - terminando de hablar, la chica solo perdió su mirada en la ventana.

- Saori, mereces pasarla bien de vez en cuando – ante el comentario de su amiga, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír.

La plática con Shaina había puesto a pensar aún más a la diosa, las palabras de la amazona no dejaron de pasar una y otra vez por su mente durante la noche, todo lo que dijo era bastante cierto, nada debería impedir que ella viviera su vida como cualquier joven de su edad. Hacía mucho que ella no salía, aunque con los deberes de la empresa a su cargo tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo libre, en tal situación, era casi imposible encontrar un hombre que la comprendiera, por lo que las citas era algo que había tachado de su lista por tiempo indefinido, pero tal vez si aceptaba salir con Julián comenzarían a abrirse más sus posibilidades, quizás no era que no tuviera tiempo, podría ser que jamás se había ocupado en buscarlo. Saco su teléfono del cajón en el que lo había dejado semanas atrás, lo encendió dejándolo sobre el tocador. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara a sonar

- Bueno, ¿Quién habla?- La joven contesto casi enseguida.

- Buenas tardes señorita, soy yo, Julián Solo –su voz era tan hipnotizante para la diosa – quería saber si podríamos salir el próximo viernes, ese día regresare a Japón a terminar unos negocios y me gustaría que me acompañara a un evento – la joven no sabía que contestar, por un lado quería volver a verlo pero por otro tenía miedo de no saber cómo terminaría todo.

- Tendría que revisar si tengo algo agendado para ese día antes de confirmar una cita.

- De acuerdo, entonces, ¿la llamo después?

- No se preocupe, yo le regresare la llamada en cuanto pueda.

- Entonces la esperare – Julián término la llamada creyendo que esto era el fin, estaba algo desanimado, mientras tanto, Saori estaba aún confundida.

Habían pasado varios días, y Saori aún no se animaba a aceptar alguna invitación que viniera de Julián, todo estaba aún en "algún día", la joven aun no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía las posibles consecuencias que traiga consigo aceptar alguna cita. No sabía por qué razón, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, tomo el teléfono y marco ese número…

Saori bajaba la escalera mientras Tatsumi la esperaba abajo listo para lanzar algunas "miradas asesinas" a Julián en cuanto llegara. La joven portaba un vestido rojo sencillo, pero los accesorios que traía la hacían ver elegante. Peino su cabello en una alta cola de caballo adornándola con un broche en forma de lirio a juego con el resto del atuendo. Todo había pasado muy rápido, desde que tomo el teléfono para llamar a Julián hasta el instante en que se sintió lista para bajar a recibirlo. La mansión estaba sola gracias a que Shaina se las había arreglado para sacar a todos de la casa diciéndoles que estaba aburrida y que deseaba conocer la ciudad, no quería que nadie estuviera de chismoso en la mansión esperando a ver cuándo Saori y Julián se fueran. Como era de esperarse, Julián llego más que puntual a la cita, en cuanto sonó el timbre, Tatsumi fue a abrir la puerta a regañadientes.

- Buenas noches joven Solo, nos alegra que haya llegado – Tatsumi esbozo una sonrisa bastante forzada y por demás tétrica, que igual que siempre, no causo sentimiento alguno en Julián.

- Buenas noches Julián, estaba esperándolo – Saori salió de la sala para acercarse a donde estaban el y su mayordomo. En cuanto salió el joven griego no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima

- Permítame decirle lo preciosa que se ve hoy señorita – Tatsumi parecía querer mata a Julián con la mirada – ¿está bien si nos marchamos ya?

- Por supuesto – ambos caminaron a la salida y se fueron en el flamante volvo negro de Julián.

El camino había sido bastante agradable, Saori y Julián no habían dejado de hablar, se entendían a la perfección. Llegaron a un evento en un restaurante de la ciudad, mucho más exclusivo y elegante que el anterior. Toda la crema y nata de Tokio, y de más lugares del mundo estaba ahí. La joven vio esto, más que como una cita, una buena posibilidad de hacer crecer la empresa aún más.

- ¿Y cuando terminan sus negocios en Japón?

- Unas semanas más y tendré que regresar a Grecia – respondió Julián con desanimo – la verdad no quiero alejarme de usted – Saori se sonrojo con ese comentario – señorita Saori, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿me permitiría tratarla de una forma mas allegada?

- Eh...este…si, por supuesto Julián – la joven estaba nerviosa, pero la sonrisa que aquel muchacho le había dado la hizo olvidarse de su nerviosismo – me encantaría.

El tiempo paso, ambos jóvenes seguían charlando sin darse cuenta de nada, incluso hasta se animaron a bailar. Julián quería hablar más en privado con ella, así que la invito a la terraza, que para fortuna del joven, estaba sola.

- Saori, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que hayas aceptado salir conmigo nuevamente, me la he pasado muy bien.

- Te equivocas Julián, yo soy quien debería de darte las gracias, jamás pensé pasar una velada tan agradable.

- Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que te la pasaras bien – el chico pensaba revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones en ese instante, pero sintió que tal vez ella no le correspondería, algo en su interior le dijo que era algo apresurado.

- Y bien ¿que querías decirme? – pregunto la joven algo inquieta, el chico se quedó pensativo un momento.

- No era nada importante, solo quería agradecerte y que me gustaría salir contigo más seguido – la chica comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda con su propuesta – pero no te preocupes, solo como amigos – esas palabras reconfortaron un poco a la diosa, aunque no se lo esperaba de él, en verdad había madurado mucho, o al menos eso aparentaba.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y la amistad entre ambos jóvenes se fue volviendo cada día más cercana, al principio Saori solía hablarle la mayoría de las veces para preguntarle algunas dudas acerca de la empresa. Por el momento todo se limitaba a llamadas cortas y mensajes de texto de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, de una u otra manera las pláticas, acerca del trabajo fueron cambiando de tema. Cada día la joven se sentía más en confianza y sin darse cuenta, él se había vuelto parte de su vida. Así es como las llamadas cortas se volvían cada vez más largas, esas llamadas se convirtieron en salidas repletas de amenas charlas.

- Saori, se acerca el día en que tendré que dejar Tokio para volver a Grecia, mis negocios aquí están por terminar – el semblante de la joven era algo melancólico.

- Si, ya me lo esperaba – su voz sonada con desanimo – sabía que pronto te irías.

- Quería decirte que gracias a esta amistad que hemos entablado, mi estancia en Tokio ha sido mucho más agradable de lo que creí– el joven tomo su mano y la beso dulcemente – gracias por tan gratos momentos.

- No tienes nada de que agradecerme, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por invitarme a salir.

- Quisiera salir contigo de nuevo, como ahora, antes de que regrese a Grecia. Esta ves quiero darte una sorpresa. ¿me darias tal honor? - la joven tardo en contestar.

- Por supuesto Julián, me encantaría.

Saori en el fondo estaba confundida, por un lado aun sentia cierta desconfianza hacia Julian, por otro, se sentía curiosamente entusiasmada de saber que lo veria. Trataba de convenserse a si misma de que no lo extrañaría una ves que el regresara a Grecia, pero entre más lo hacía, mas deseaba que no se fuera. Su lucha interna la habia distraido de todo lo que sucedia en la mansion. Ikki inexplicablemente parecia no querer dejar la casa ahora que habia regresado; Shun habia iniciado sus clases oficialmente en la universidad, por lo que su apretada agenda no lo dejaba mucho tiempo en casa, sumando a eso que ser el mejor amigo de Seiya lo hacia su padrino. Practicamente todo esta vuelto loco.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, la joven noto como todo alrededor estaba bastante oscuro, eso la hizo sentir miedo "¿me ira a secuestrar de nuevo? ¿Qué hago si intenta algo? ¿Y si le digo que me siento mal y que quiero ir a casa?" Saori estaba asustada de no saber qué hacer, así que por si las dudas, metió su mano en su bolso y tomo con cautela el gas pimienta, si algo pasaba intentaría defenderse, todo parecía raro, en ese momento Julián se bajo del auto y se dirigió al otro lado del auto para abrirle la puerta, el joven sintió como si ella estuviera a la defensiva.

- Tranquila, no te hare nada. Por favor, confía en mí – Julián extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento, a pesar de lo extraño de las circunstancias, Saori sabía en el fondo que no estaba en peligro, tomo la mano de Julián y se paro del asiento. Al salir del auto se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una bodega "parece que estamos en el puerto" pensó.

- Se que todo parece algo sospechoso Saori, pero la verdad es que quise preparar una sorpresa verdaderamente especial para ti – el comentario de Julián hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco mas relajada – espero te guste – le sonrió el chico de ojos celestes provocando también en la joven una sonrisa de confianza.

Al salir de la bodega, Saori pudo ver anclado un pequeño pero hermoso barco hecho casi en su totalidad de madera, incluso los pilares estaban adornados de luces blancas, dándole un aspecto de romanticismo al navío. Y justo en medio de la cubierta principal había una mesa puesta para dos alumbrada con velas. La escena era preciosa, Saori jamás se había puesto a pensar como seria su cita ideal, pero sin duda Julián la había superado por mucho. Una vez instalados en la mesa, un conjunto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar.

-Julián, muchas gracias por esto, todo es maravilloso, me encanto – la chica de cabellos lila no podía contener su emoción ante la mirada del joven griego.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saori, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas aquí conmigo – Julián tomo su mano y la puso entre las suyas, su voz pronunciando su nombre le daba un sentido diferente, era como si al hablar la incitara a adentrarse en un abismo del que no querría salir nunca más.

La velada transcurrió en charlas sin sentido, risas, anécdotas, entre otras cosas, ambos habían perdido la timidez. Incluso les gustaban las mismas cosas que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad veían aburridas.

- Saori, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Julián se había parado de su asiento y se inclino ofreciéndole una mano a la joven.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella dándole una sonrisa - Me sorprende que un hombre como tu siga soltero.

- Bueno, créeme que casi no salgo con nadie, me es muy difícil poder acoplarme con alguien de mi edad.

- Eso parece imposible, la verdad es que eres muy atractivo y una persona muy agradable – después de pronunciar la palabra atractivo, Saori sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas.

- La verdad es que si he intentado salir con otras chicas pero siempre es lo mismo, solo se fijan en mi dinero, yo no les importo mucho además, sé que en el fondo les parezco aburrido.

- Yo no creo que seas aburrido, me la he pasado maravillosamente contigo, hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Un sonido parecido a una explosión distrajo a la diosa de la vivaz mirada del peliceleste. En cuanto poso sus ojos donde creía que venía el ruido, quedo más que encantada. Fuegos artificiales invadieron el cielo nocturno, la velada en definitiva se había convertido en la mejor noche de toda su vida.

- ¡Wow! Julián, esto es de verdad hermoso ¿Cómo es que…?

- Te dije que tenía una gran sorpresa para ti, te mereces más que eso – Se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse, sin decir palabra, sintiendo un impulso, Julián tomo a Saori de su cintura y sin poder resistir más las ganas, la beso. Fue un beso lleno de ansia, de deseo, Saori lo correspondió sin dudar rodeándolo con sus brazos, ella también lo deseaba, se dio cuenta de que ese beso estaba lleno de anhelo, ¿cuantas veces el había soñado esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando por este momento?

Saori se soltó de su agarre bruscamente – perdóname Saori, por favor, pero no pude evitarlo – el chico estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- No Julián, creo que… creo que yo también quise que pasara – Saori volteo el rostro a un lado, no quería que Julián la viera sonrojada.

- Entonces ¿que paso? ¿te lastime acaso? ¿no te…? – el chico estaba un poco asustado, se percibía como su corazón latía muy rápido, un poco por haberla besado.

- Es que… yo… yo no lo se – un mar de dudas llenaban la cabeza de la pelilila, no sabia que hacer o que decir – tal vez será mejor que regrese a casa – Saori contuvo sus lágrimas huyendo del lugar, mientras que la mirada de Julián se llenaba de tristeza al mirar como la joven se iba.

El cielo estaba bastante nublado, ni parecía que ya era de día. Ikki estaba en casa, aunque igual que siempre, parecía como si no estuviera, se le pasaba callado sin decir nada. Shun, June Shaina y Saori estaban en el comedor, discutiendo que hacer en un día lluvioso,ya que la lluvia había arruinado sus planes de ir a la playa, aunque la única ausente parecía ser Saori, no había ni picado su comida y tenia la mirada perdida, esta hundida en sus pensamientos. Shaina y June eran las únicas que se habían dado cuenta de la fase de "zombi" en que estaba Saori, aunque ninguna de ellas sabía como sacarla de ese estado.

- Por mi pueden irse, yo me quedare aquí – respondió Ikki sin dejar de ver su plato.

- Hermano por favor, sal con nosotros, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

- Ikki, por favor, hazlo por Shun – June le rogaba al fénix.

- Lo siento pero la verdad no tengo ganas – finalizo secamente el fénix sin si quiera dirigirles la mirada.

- Entonces al parecer tendremos que tratar de divertirnos sin ti – comento Shaina con un tono sarcástico.

- Saori ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine todos juntos? – Shun al darse cuenta del zombi en el comedor, se dirigio a ella para ver si la sacaba de su trance, el joven tenía una cara llena de interrogantes al darse cuenta de que la diosa estaba visitando el mundo existente en su mente – ¿Saori? – volvió a preguntar el chico – Saori ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto casi desesperada June – ¿pasa algo malo?

- ¿Perdón? – la chica de cabellos lila se sobresalto – en verdad disculpen, es que me perdí

- Eso ya lo notamos – dijo Ikki algo irritado.

- Disculpen por mi falta de atención.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la joven rubia pregunto con un rostro preocupado.

- Si quieres podemos quedarnos en casa y hacer algo aquí – dijo Shun.

- No es necesario, no quiero que cambien sus planes por mi ¿Qué es lo que querían hacer?

- Pensábamos ir al cine – respondió Shun con tono preocupado – si quieres podemos rentar unas películas y verlas aquí.

- Bueno, la verdad, no me siento muy bien, quisiera quedarme en casa, pero si ustedes quieren salir, no hay problema, los acompañare en otro momento.

- Pero no queremos dejarte aquí sola – insistía el joven peliverde.

- No se preocupen por mi, además, al parecer Ikki se quedara aquí y no se olviden de Tatsumi – la chica sonrió intentando hacer que sus amigos se relajaran.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – Shaina quería asegurarse del bienestar de su amiga – puedo quedarme contigo.

- No, en verdad, estaré bien, diviértete, recuerda que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí.

- Eso esta por verse, ya sabes – Shaina sonrió sin poder ocultar un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Todo saldrá bien para todos.

Saori estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala frente a la ventana, parecía hipnotizada viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalando por la ventana. En su cabeza no dejaba de repasar las últimas palabras que le dijo Julián antes de que ella bajara del auto.

_"Saori, el beso de esta noche hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo también te gusto, no se si tanto como tu me gustas a mi pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad, déjame amarte como te lo mereces, déjame demostrarte cuan feliz te puedo hacerte estando a mi lado"._

Saori estaba asustada, le aterraba la idea de creer de nuevo por el amor para darse cuenta que no es mas que una idea para vender películas y libros.

- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que salieras a distraerte – Ikki entraba a la habitación sacando a Saori de su trance.

- Pensé que querías estar solo – la voz de Saori sonaba algo irónica.

- Baje a la cocina y no pude evitar a la estatua sentada en el sillón – comento el joven caballero con un tono burlista – sea lo que sea debe estar matándote.

- No creo que tengas idea de lo que me pasa.

- Tal vez no, pero se lo que es vivir con dudas y te aseguro que solo consigues hacerte la vida imposible. Y también estoy seguro… que el problema no tiene nada que ver con Seiya – mientras decía esas palabras, el fénix miraba a Saori a los ojos.

- Jamás pensé que tú pudieras decir algo como eso – la joven trato de que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, no sabía cómo, pero parecía que él siempre sabía que pasaba.

- Piensa que te lo dijo alguien que por no poder dejar el pasado atrás perdió la ultima cosa buena que la vida le dio – Ikki se quedo mirando hacia afuera, en su mente solo estaba aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta a la que sin darse cuenta había lastimado y de la que se había enamorado – a veces puede ser la ultima oportunidad de ser feliz - Saori lo observaba, analizando las palabras que el acaba de decir. El tenía razón, esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad.

Prácticamente huyo de la casa, trato de ser cautelosa y que Tatsumi no la viera o no la dejaría salir con un clima tan terrible. La joven no supo como pero ya estaba corriendo, bailando, disfrutando de aquella lluvia fría que caí sobre ella. Sintió que el agua y la brisa la ayudaban a hacer algo que hacía mucho no hacía, o tal vez algo que jamás había hecho, se sentía viva, sentía que podía respirar a sus anchas. Ignoraba a la gente que pasaba junto a ella mirándola como si estuviera desquiciada. En ese instante era una simple chica disfrutando de un momento de desequilibrio mental.

Se acostó en la tierra a descansar con la idea de continuar su momento de locura, incluso si no estuviera lloviendo se metería a nadar en el primer lago que encontrara. Su vestido de fina seda rosa estaba arruinado, sus zapatos probablemente no serían como antes, pero eso poco le importaba, ahora estaba disfrutando seguir viva, seguir respirando por primera vez en su vida. Siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin hacer ningún reparo en su alrededor. Paro en un punto de la calle, cerró sus ojos y segundos después dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella, no solo eso, dejo de sentirse en soledad.

- ¿Saori? - la joven abrió sus ojos y volteo su rostro hacia atrás al reconocer esa voz.

- ¡Julián!

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí y así? -el joven puso el paraguas en la mano de la chica, mientras se quitaba su gabardina arropándola -ven, vamos, te llevare a tu casa, si sigues así podrías enfermarte.

- Espera, no - la chica se resistió.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Saori le regreso el paraguas y la gabardina ante la mirada confusa del peliceleste.

-La verdad aun no quiero regresar a casa

-Pero mira como estas - la joven solo se restó a sonreír, el seguía sin creer lo que sucedía.

-Lo sé y no sé por qué, pero no me interesa, la verdad quiero seguir aquí - En ese instante la lluvia ceso mostrando un oscuro y nublado cielo nocturno.

- Al menos la lluvia ya termino -Julián cerraba el paraguas, cuando un repentino estornudo interrumpió la charla - ¡Saori! ¡Mira lo que ha pasado! Ahora estas resfriada -la chica no pudo evitar sonreír haciendo que Julián borrara su cara de preocupación correspondiendo el gesto de la manera más dulce.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí -la pelilila se paró de puntillas y beso la mejilla del chico que la había arropado con su gabardina.

-No me gustaría dejarte sola en ese estado, permite acompañarte hasta tu casa

-No por favor, no es necesario

-Por favor Saori, sería una descortesía de mi parte dejarte sola así, en este lugar, quiero asegurarme de que llegues con bien.

-Es que, no quiero regresar a mi casa, al menos no por el momento -Julián estaba algo extrañado ante las palabras de la diosa.

-En ese caso, aunque sea, déjame llevarte conmigo, para que te cambies y no estés así toda empapada, en ese estado aquí en la intemperie puede darte una neumonía - las palabras del griego pusieron a pensar a la chica y un poco a la defensiva. Una parte de ella le decía que huyera, la otra la animaba a aceptar su invitación. Saori se quedó ahí solo mirando a Julián por unos segundos, pensando en agarrar su mano o en declinar su oferta, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

- Creo que podría acompañarte un rato -el joven esbozo una sonrisa entre tierna y tímida, la joven tomo su brazo acomodándose junto a él y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Al llegar al hotel, el joven llamo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Acomodo a la joven en el sillón y busco una toalla para cubrirla.

- El baño esta hacia alla – decia el griego mientras señalaba - puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, te traere algo de ropa.

- Comprendo que no quieras verme más, después de cómo me comporte la otra noche.

- Por su puesto que no Saori – el chico levanto la cabeza de la joven con sus manos y la miro a los ojos – me moría de ganas de verte, pero supuse que no querías que te molestara, así que no sabia si llamarte o no.

- Perdóname por favor por como te trate la otra noche, la verdad es que… tu también me gustas, de verdad. Quería creer que no, pero…

- ¿Pero que pasa? Saori, no se por que pero, no quiero que te alejes de mi vida, no me importa que solo seamos amigos, con estar en tu vida me conformo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la mirada índigo tan masculina del joven griego provocaba en la chica sensaciones que jamás creyó volver a sentir por nadie. La distancia entre ambos se fue acortando, Julián pasó su mano rodeando a la joven de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, comenzaron a besarse, primero tierna y dulcemente, como si ella fuera de cristal y después el beso se fue tornando más intenso y apasionado. El bajo hacia su cuello, en ese momento ella se alejó.

- ¿Que sucede Saori? - pregunto el chico peliceleste algo inquieto.

- Tal vez es hora de irme, ya es tarde, que tal hablamos mañana y salimos - la joven se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, en eso sintió la mano de Julián sujetarla del brazo.

- Saori por favor - la volteo y la sujeto de la cintura mirándola a los ojos profundamente, el rostro del muchacho era de agonía - quédate conmigo esta noche, no sabes cuánto te deseo, cuanto quiero amarte - empezó a acariciar el cabello de la diosa - por favor, pasemos esta noche juntos, además, parece que volverá a llover y no se detendrá hasta mañana y no quisiera que te pasara algo por haberte traído hasta aquí - ella no respondía, solo miraba sus ojos, hipnotizada por él, no sabía que contestar. El la acerco más y comenzó a besarla, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo a sus caricias - entonces... ¿aceptas? - pregunto Julián vivazmente.

- Por supuesto, pero ¿que hay de Sorrento?- dijo Saori sin más y comenzó a besarlo con pasión

- No te preocupes, el no dormirá aquí.

Julián comenzó a acariciarla y termino poniéndola contra la pared - espera Saori, déjame llevarte a la cama - la tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano levanto sus piernas dirigiéndose al cuarto contiguo. La soltó sobre la cama, ella se hinco sobre el colchón y lo acerco con sus brazos, mientras continuo con sus caricias.

Él se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, comenzó a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos que acaricio y beso por sobre la ropa, ella solo cerro los ojos echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Pudo sentir la erección de él palpitando, ansioso por sentirla. La chica de cabellos lila no resistió más y desabrocho los botones del joven mientras el volvía a besar sus labios. Saori sintió la lengua de Julián entrando a su boca y sus manos desabrochando su vestido, estaba ansioso por quitar las prendas que lo separaban de la gloria del cuerpo de esa chica desnuda. En cuanto ambos quedaron desnudos, la cargo y la acomodo sobre la cama, mientras ella se acomodaba para recibirlo. Julián se quedó contemplando a esa diosa desnuda sobre su cama.

- Eres tan hermosa - la mirada del chico era de lujuria mientras acariciaba la pierna de su amada, Saori no pudo evitar mirar la entrepierna del chico mientras disfrutaba sus caricias.

- Ahh, por favor Julián, te quiero dentro - el muchacho sonrió con malicia y siguió acariciando las piernas de la chica.

- Shh, tranquila - Julián beso tiernamente los labios de la pelilila – me asegurare de que estés bien - la recostó de nuevo y beso sus muslos - te hare sentir como nunca - comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la diosa, ella comenzó a gemir.

- Julián... aaahh! - ella arqueo la espalda, mientras el introdujo uno de sus dedos y acariciaba su punto g sin separar su lengua de su entrepierna. Ella solo se retorcía de placer sin dejar de gemir.

- Aahh, Julián... aahhh.

- Saori llego al orgasmo terminando en la boca de Julián quien gloriosamente miro como la chica se había sonrojado.

- No sabes cuánto he deseado esto Saori - Julián beso los labios de la joven y la acomodo para poder entrar en ella - es mi turno mi amor - introdujo su hombría dentro de la joven y una vez que ella se acomodó, el comenzó a embestirla primero suavemente y después fue cambiando el ritmo cada vez más rápido al tiempo que saboreaba sus pezones. La joven de cabello lila se retorcía de placer.

- Julián, por favor. no termines dentro de mí.

- De acuerdo mi amor - el joven la embistió más fuerte hasta que sintió como ella se vino de nuevo. Salió de ella terminando en su estómago, se dirigió hacia sus labios dándole un beso lleno de dulzura y pasión.

- Julián cayo a lado de Saori, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento, la rodeo con sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza junto a la de ella. Comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro.

- Llegue a pensar que jamás tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo - comento el mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos lilas.

- Y yo nunca pensé que estaría aquí contigo - ella beso su frente - te has ganado mi cariño y mi aprecio. Eres diferente al niño mimado y creído que solo amaba a su dinero - Ella se acurruco en su pecho y se quedó dormida, a los pocos minutos el la siguió.

Saori despertó en brazos de Julián, el joven dormía apaciblemente así que ella no quiso despertarlo. Salió dela cama con cautela, se vistió y se fue, no sin antes besar la frente del peliceleste. Salió del hotel casi a escondidas y se fue caminando hasta encontrar un taxi.

Mientras el taxi iba por la avenida principal, sintió algo en su estómago, era como si aquel vacío ya no existiera. Llego a la mansión Kido y una serie de preocupaciones comenzaron a invadir su cabeza... "¿Que dirá Tatsumi? todos deben estar preocupados por mí". Y en efecto, al entrar a la mansión un preocupado hombre calvo la abordo con toda clase de preguntas.

- Señorita Kido, pero donde ha estado. Intente llamarla pero no respondía su teléfono y...

- Te dije que ella estaba bien, haces escándalo por nada - Tatsumi había sido interrumpido por Ikki, que como siempre actuaba con indiferencia.

- Fénix, esto no te incumbe ya.

- Tranquilo Tatsumi, todo está bien, no me paso nada, perdón por no haber avisado - justo en ese momento Shun iba bajando las escaleras y no pudo evitar cuestionar a la diosa.

- Saori, ¿te encuentras bien? pensamos que algo te pude haber pasado, pero Shaina y mi hermano estaban seguros de que estabas bien.

- No te preocupes Shun, todo está bien solo salí un rato. Perdón por no haberles avisado, prometo no preocuparlos mas - Saori sonrió y paso su mano por el hombro de Shun, el solo asintió - Pero dime Shun, donde esta Shaina?

- Está en su habitación, ayer en la tarde mientras estábamos en el cine se sintió muy mal y esta mañana salió muy temprano y desde que llego se metió en su cuarto y al parecer no ha salido desde entonces.

- Veré si necesita algo - La chica subió las escaleras, quería hablar con su amiga acerca de lo ocurrido.

- Llego a la puerta del cuarto, la toco varias veces pero no hubo respuesta.

- Shaina, ¿estas ahí? quería hablar contigo... -nadie respondió, así que Saori trato de girar la manilla para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Para su suerte, la puerta no tenía candado por lo que entro con cuidado, muchas cosas malas pasaron por su mente.

- ¿Shaina, te encuentras bien? - volvió a llamar la chica sin obtener respuesta, solo un silencio inmenso. Noto la puerta del baño entreabierta y al pasar dentro vio a una pálida chica de cabellos verdes sentada en el baño. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

- ¡Shaina! me alegro que estés bien, dime que te ocurre ¿estas bien? - la joven apenas notaba la presencia de su amiga.

- No... no sé, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, he sido muy tonta.

- Shaina, ¿que te ocurre? -Saori estaba asustada, volteo a mirar hacia el piso donde Shaina tenía su mirada clavada. Vio una cajita y la levanto para saber que le ocurría.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? La joven pelilila volvió a mirar al piso en cuanto leyó el empaque hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un test de embarazo tirado cerca de la bañera, todo indicaba que en cuanto se revelo el resultado había sido arrojado con furia.

- Shaina, pero ¿desde cuándo lo sospechabas? Saori sabía muy bien el momento por el que su amiga pasaba y esto venía a complicarlas cosas mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

- Apenas ayer, cuando estaban todos en el cine, al principio pensé que era sola un malestar pero luego hice cuentas y las sospechas llegaron, no sé qué hare

- Supongo que obviamente Milo si es el padre

- No puede haber otra opción para mi desgracia.

- ¿Y no hablaras con él? es el padre, tiene que saberlo, no puede dejarte sola.

- Saori, lo último que quiero es verlo, y no quiero que sepa nada - unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la peliverde, Saori solo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo.

- Tranquila, yo te apoyare en sea cual sea tu decisión.

- Por favor, tampoco quiero que nadie más lo sepa, al menos no aun hasta saber que hare -Saori solo asintió.

* * *

**Hola a todos, feliz dia de las mariconadas, espero se la hayan pasado bien. Como dije y prometi, aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero les guste y pues... este arroz ya se cocio xD. Perdon si les incomodo el lemon, pense que ya era momento, por ser la primera vez de estos pues lo deje mas explicito que el anterior, pero eso si, no creo poner de nuevo una tan asi :P aunque si lo hago, no se preocupen, les avisare.**

**Ya se que estan pensando ¿que onda con Milo y Shaina? Pues muy simple, tenia pensado escribir una historia para cada caballero en Saint Seiya y pues queria conectarlas de alguna manera, al final hare una de un final donde sabremos que pasa con todos, espero lograr acabar eso y que no me lleve mucho tiempo.**

**Y antes de despedirme, quiero darle las gracias nuevamente a mi amiga Angie que sin ella, todo esto no existiria, y graciaspor animarme a poner el lemon, que a mi aun hace que se me suban los colores. Nos leemos hasta el viernes, que se la pasen bien. Sayonara y hasta siempre.**


	4. La Gran Mentira del Amor

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas gente que tenga los derechos, yo solo los tome prestados para llevar a cabo la historia.**

**La autora no recibe ningun beneficio economico por escribir o publicar esto y agradece el espacio brindado para la publicacion.**

* * *

**Dejate Llevar**

**Capitulo 4: La Gran Mentira del Amor**

Para Saori, los últimos días habían sido maravillosos, Julián se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida en muy poco tiempo. Incluso en la mansión Kido se respiraba un ambiente diferente.

La chica trataba de disfrutar el poco tiempo que podia pasar con el. Intentaba no ser agobiada por las preocupaciones de sus amigos. No sabia cuanto duraria la felicidad asi que iba a aprovecharla mientras pudiera. Pero el momento que temía llego. Ese día, Julián la habia llevado a dar un paseo en su yate, queria ver el atardecer en el mar junto a ella.

- Saori, quiero decirte que estos dias a tu lado han sido mejores de lo que había soñado - el joven griego tomo las manos de la chica.

- Yo también he sido feliz Julian, no quisiera que esto terminara - Saori lo abrazo.

- Yo tampoco aunque - Julián puso unsemblante triste - tengo que regresar a Grecia, mañana en la mañana, el trato aquí ya fue cerrado y necesito volver.

- Así que ya no nos veremos - la joven no pudo evitar desanimarse ante la noticia - supongo que ya sabia que eso pasaria.

- Saori, por supuesto que nos seguiremos viendo, vendré seguido a Japon solo para verte, no pienso dejarte sola - Julian la abrazo fuerte, ella le correspondio el abrazo.

- Voy a extrañarte.

- Y yo a ti mi vida, te amo - "te amo" esas apalabras hicieron pensar a Saori, Julian le habia dicho que la ama. Ella se quedo callada ante el hecho, no sabia como responder o que hacer, ni siquiera sabia si lo amaba "Es muy pronto para amarlo". Saori empezo a sentir miedo, la ultima vez que creyo amar a alguien, se dio cuenta de la peor manera que no era verdad.

- E...espero que vuelvas pronto -se acerco a el y beso su mejilla, Julian estaba xtranado con su actitud, pero supuso que era normal debido a que no sabia cuando lo veria de nuevo.

- Saori, te prometo que regresare en cuanto pueda - La pelilila solo asintio y regreso a su casa.

En cuanto llego a la mansion, se encontró con una invitación. La abrio y leyo deque se trataba. "Seiya se casara en un mes". La noticia no le sorprendía, lo que la sorprendia era que no sintio dolor, amargura o un atisbo de tristeza, podía decirse que hasta incluso se sentia feliz por Seiya, su caballero mas fiel, el primer hombre que la amo. El habia encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus sueños y era eso lo que la hacía feliz.

Mientras devolvia la invitación al sobre, Shaina iba bajando las escaleas, y al verla con la invitación en sus manos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba bien.

- Veo que ya la viste –la peliverde estaba preocupada por como tomaría Saori la noticia, ella esperaba a una chica a punto de llorar, pero lo que tenia frente era a una mujer feliz y sin preocupación.

- Estoy feliz de que Seiya ha logrado encontrar a alguien que lo hara feliz, estoy segura que Miho es la mujer de su vida - Dicho esto la pelilila sonrio a su amiga, devolviéndole el gestomientras sin darse cuenta,acariciaba su vientre.

- Parece que tu relación con Julián te ha cambiado

- No es verdad, es solo que… - la diosa no supo como terminar la frase, por lo que opto por cambiar rápido de tema - ¿Y cómo siguen? supongo que es difícil acostumbrarte - Saori toco el vientre de su amiga.

- El doctor dijo que estaba creciendo muy bien aunque es demasiado pronto, solo confirmo el embarazo y escuche su corazón por primera vez- Shaina se escuchaba algo más tranquila y optimista.

- Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor- la diosa le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga- ¿supongo que los demas están en la sala?

- Si, creo que estan algo aburridos.

En ese instante sono el telefono, que fue contestado por Tatsumi, despues de un rato en el teléfono fue a donde se encontraba Saori.

- ¿Dices que Camus vendrá? - Saori estaba sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo de ver a uno de sus antiguos caballeros dorados.

- Parece que él tiene vacaciones en la universidad donde imparte y quiere aprovechar para verla a usted y a joven Hyoga ahora que está de visita.

- Vaya, eso pondrá muy feliz a Hyoga, espero que todos nos la pasemos bien estos dias. Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Camus, ¿tu que piensas Shaina? - La amazona sin decir nada, dio la vuelta y subio las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion, en ese instante Saori entendio lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga - Tatsumi, si me disculpas, ire por Shaina, quiero ver si se siente bien- Mientras Saori subia las escaleras, pensaba en el problema que era para Shaina el que Camus viniera, si es que ella pensaba ocultar para siempre la identidad del padre de su hijo, lo cual seria bastante dificil, si se tiene el hecho de que todos en el santuario se conocían. Y mas siendo Hyoga, el alumno del mejor amigo de Milo, lo que venía para Shaina era difícil.

El sonido del celular despertó a Saori, lo tomo con cuidado y vio un mensaje de Julian.

_"Espero que hoy tengas un maravilloso dia, te amo"_

La cabeza de Saori se lleno de confusion y de miedo. No sabía que decirle, así que solo dejo el celular a un lado sin contestarle el mensaje. Se arregló y fue a dar un paseo en el parque. Un momento a solas la ayudaria a relajarse y a saber qué hacer.

Mientras caminaba sin tener la mirada fija en algo, escucho una voz bastantefamiliar acercándose a ella y hablándole -Hace tanto que no nos vemos Saori- ella aun sin voltear a verlo, loreconoció en seguida "Seiya".

- Es un gusto volver a verte- Seiya la saludo y le beso la mejilla mientras la chica estaba algo sorprendida- hacia mucho que ya no hablabamos.

- Hola Seiya, me alegra ver que estas bien- Ella le sonrio y volteo a ver al pequeño perro a lado del chico- veo que no estas solo.

- Ah el, si, es chiste. Es el perro de Seika y pense que tal vez necesitaba algo de ejercicio - Seiya parecía algo nervioso- Su... supongo que ya te llego la invitación de mi boda- sus palabras eran cuidadosas, no queria que ella se deprimiera.

- Si, ya llego, quería darte mis felicitaciones, me alegro que hayas encontrada a la mujer perfecta para ti, en verdad te lo merecías - ella le esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Escuche que estabas saliendo con alguien- el chico sonaba ahora bastante curioso.

- Si, aunque aún no estoy segura de si va a funcionar- Saori evadio la mirada, no queria que descubriera su preocupacion.

- Oye, tranquila, tútambién mereces ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que te ame. Eres una magnifica persona y sea quien sea ese chico tambien lo sabe. Solo date la oportunidad. El tendria que ser muy tonto para que no funcionara- Seiya saco la lengua haciendo una mueca de tonto y dandose una palmada en la cabeza mientras la chica reia.

- Jaja, muchas gracias Seiya, me alegra haber hablado contigo. No te prepcupes, jamas dejaria de asistir a tu boda.

- Tal vez suene extraño pero si quieres, podrias llevar a ese chico, bu... bueno, solo para que tengas con quien bailar- el hizo una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- Si, supongo que estará bien, gracias por todo Pegaso - Saori se acerco a el y beso su mejilla y cada uno siguió su camino.

Parecía que la vida estaba jugando con ella, casualmente se necesitó de su presencia en Grecia para terminar de cerrar un trato con un importante empresa de aquel país. Saori pensó en aprovechar el viaje para visitar el santuario y aunque la orden ya no era necesaria, aún quedaban antiguos guerreros ahí. No lo entendía del todo, pero tenía una enorme necesidad de llamar a Julián para avisarle queahíestaría al menos por una semana.

- Bueno, Residencia Solo

- Buen día, quisiera hablar con el señor Julián

- ¿Quién lo busca? - Por favor, solo dígale que es una amiga - la diosa estaba preguntándose en que momento había decidido marcarle, y por qué no lo llamo a su número personal, como sea, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

- Bueno, Residencia Solo ¿quién habla?

- Julián, soy yo, Sa...

- ¡Saori! Estaba pensando en ti mi amor

- Es que... quería decirte que... que estoy en Grecia y pensé que tal vez podríamos vernos

- Por supuesto que si Saori, nada me hace más feliz que verte - el chico sonaba baste feliz y entusiasmado, mientras que la joven aun no sabía como pero había tomado la iniciativa esta vez, quizás en el fondo si estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Dar un paseo en Grecia en un día tan bello como ese parecía un sueño, Saori no recordaba la última vez que había estado en Grecia sin sentir ninguna clase de presión, sin ningún de deber de diosa o de humana. Juliánconocía la ciudad a la perfección y le había prometido a Saori el mejor de los paseos. El griego la llevo a una especie de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, después de haberla recorrido. Aquel lugar había hecho que Saori tuviera un recuerdo, ese campo se parecía mucho a uno al que su querido abuelo solía llevarla de paseo cuando era una niña, tal recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

- Saori ¿Te gusta este lugar?

- Sí, es hermoso y muy tranquilo.

- Pensé que tal vez sería mejor alejarnos un poco de todo el estrés que hay en la ciudad - la chica le sonrío y el tomo su mano.

Comenzaron a correr, jugar, divertirse juntos, parecían dos niños sin temores ni preocupaciones. Saori se sentía como nunca, no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto, tal vez simplemente porque jamás se había sentido así. Se tumbaron en el pasto, estaban exhaustos, pero aun así no querían que ese día acabara nunca. Julián se acercó más ella, tomo su mano y la beso - Julián, gracias por hacer de este día tan divertido - No tienes nada que agradecerme, además, este día aún no termina - el joven se reincorporo y tomo la mano de la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

- El sol está cayendo, tal vez sea hora de regresar a la ciudad - se fueron del lugar tomados de la mano.

Pasaron el camino bromeando, Julián paro en una pizzería llena de juegos y más cosas. Las luces del lugar alumbraban la noche.

- Es un lindo lugar -dijo la pelilila sonriendo.

- Pensé que sería mejor venir a este lugar, cuando era más joven solía escapar de casa y venir aquí, pasaba tanto tiempo como podía, claro, antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi huida.

- Parece bastante divertido

- Y lo es, hace mucho que no vengo, ya no he encontrado tiempo y tampoco quien quiera venir conmigo.

- Pensé que Sorrento era tu mejor amigo

- Si pero él no sabe divertirse - ambos rieron con el comentario

- Pues ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos - la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia uno de los juegos.

Una pesadilla despertó a Julián¿cómopodría pasar eso después de haber tenido un día tan agradable? Rápido busco con sus manos entre la oscuridad nocturna a la hermosa chica que ahora dormía a su lado.

- Saori - soltó un suspiro al pronunciar su nombre, se veía hermosa acostada en la cama, recargada en su brazo, con el cabello alborotado. No pudo evitar recorrerlo con sus dedos, los cuales también paso por su espalda. Se acomodó lentamente para abrazarla cuidando de no despertarla. El temor que le había provocado aquel mal sueño desapareció por completo en cuanto la tuvo entre sus ía deseado por tanto tiempo ese momento, y ahora sentía tan feliz de saber que ahora ella estaba a su lado. Beso su cabeza con cuidado - Te amo- diciéndolo casi en un susurro.

Era una mañana soleada, el calor de la luz del sol en su espalda desnuda la despertó. Los fuertes brazos masculinos la rodeaban, el chico se veía tan apacible, tan feliz y tan... apuesto, si, él era bastante apuesto, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo muy fuerte, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

La semana en Grecia de Saori había acabado, algo le decía que tenía que regresar a la mansión, no sabía la clase de cosas que le esperaban al llegar. Hasta ese día, lo único que sabía era lo que Shaina y June le habían dicho. Shun Rei y Dohko habían llegado a la mansión, Shiryu se había quedado para dejar resuelto todo antes de partir. La joven china estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo así que no dejarían que se fuera sola. Camus aun no llegaba, pero eso solo provocaba que el estrés de Shaina aumentara, eso sin ponerse a pensar que Milo tambiénllegaría pronto.

Necesitaba estar en casa y ponerse al tanto, y también poner orden. Saori estaba empacando sus cosas. El día anterior, no había podido decirle a Julián que se iba, por lo que no quiso quedarse esa noche con él, solo le dejo una nota despidiéndose y dándole las gracias. Tomo un pequeño sobre que estaba sobre la cama, era un sobre rojo con un payaso bastante gracioso, dentro del sobre saco una pequeña foto, en la imagen se encontraban ellos dos, era la foto que se habían tomado estando entre los juegos. Julián no había volteado a ver la cámara, estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos no se habían alejado de ella. Rápidamente guardo la foto en el fondo de la maleta y la cerro, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, no quería dejar Grecia.

Una de sus antiguas amazonas acompaño a Saori al aeropuerto, en cuanto estaba a punto de tomar el vuelo se despidió de la joven y siguió su camino ella sola. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la puerta para pasar a la sala, escucho a Julián llamarla

- ¡Saori! ¡Espera! - el chico trataba de alcanzarla.

- Julián ¿pero que...?

- No quería que te fueras sin despedirme en persona, quería verte por última vez - el chico beso su mejilla.

- Perdóname, pero no quería que... el chico la callo con un beso

- No es una despedida amor, pronto nos veremos de nuevo

El vuelo había sido bastante aburrido, no sabía si fue la película o que estaba casi vacío, pero se sentíamás cansada que después de la guerra santa. Vio a Tatsumi en la sala de espera, listo para llevarla a la mansión.

- Me alegra que haya regresado Señorita Saori

- A mí también me alegra Tatsumi, ya extrañaba estar en casa. ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

- Bueno, solo la novedad de que el señor Dohko llego hacia unos días junto con la joven Shun Rei.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía - en todo el trayecto, la chica no cambio su semblante serio.

Al llegar a la mansión June corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo

- Saori, todos te extrañamos mucho, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto con bien.

- A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta, y bien ¿dónde están todos?

- Están en el jardín, con la llegada de Dohko no han salido mucho de la casa - la diosa solo sonrío y dijo - Lo imagine, creo que les hacía falta hablar con él.

- Por cierto, Shaina tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hyoga

- ¿Y ella está bien? - la chica se mostró preocupada

- No te preocupes, no paso a mayores, Shun Rei se quedó con ella, creo que ya está más tranquila.

- Gracias por decirme June - la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa y Saori subió las escaleras para ver a Shaina.

Al llegar, toco la puerta y escucho la voz de la amazona dejándola pasar. Al entrar al cuarto, vio a la chica sentada frente a la ventana

- Vine a ver cómo te sentías. June me dijo lo que había pasado

- Descuida, en realidad no fue nada, solo tenía miedo de que Hyoga se acercara, bueno, ya sabes que ocurre

- No te preocupes - la amazona se quedó seria y en silencio

- Shun Rei lo sabe

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo paso?

- Solamente se dio cuenta

- ¿Y qué harás?

- No hay problema en realidad, solo hablo conmigo y no dirá nada.

- Creo que eso es bueno, te hará bien hablar con alguien más, además, de cierta forma, ella sabe por lo que estás pasando.

No paso mucho para que Shiryu llegara acompañado por Mu y el mejor amigo de este, Shaka. Un día después. Shura, Death Mask y Afrodita llegaron juntos de España, ya que ambos habían quedado de ir a visitar al español y de ahí ir a la boda juntos. Aunque el dorado de piscis no había llegado al país peninsular precisamente solo. Venía acompañado de una común, pero atractiva mujer, a la cual el ir en compañía del guapo caballero no la sorprendía en nada, parecía tratarlo con cierta indiferencia algunas veces, lo que en el fondo hacia que Afro, como le decían de vez en cuando, se sintiera desesperado.

A tan solo tres días, Aioria y Marín también habían llegado desde Grecia después de casi dos años de no haber pisado Japón tras su boda. Junto con ellos, Aioros y Kanon, quien parecía querer estar alejado de su hermano. Casi al mismo tiempo, había llegado Aldebarán al aeropuerto, quien les daba la sorpresa de haberse casado, algo que solo Mu sabia. Al final, venia Saga, y tampoco venia solo, junto con él estaba una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos azules, era la típica belleza europea, con ese encanto griego que parecía volver loco a cualquiera. Obviamente, Saga parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, con solo verlo bastaba para saber que estaba más que enamorado. Aunque a pesar de la buena compañía, el geminiano no sabía el porqué de la reciente actitud de su gemelo.

Ya solo faltaba el francés y su amigo Milo. La llegada de Camus habia sido algo estresante, al memos para Shaina, quien habia decidido pasarla en su habitacion la mayor parte del tiempo y aun estaba el ver si realmente iria a la boda de Seiya. Hyoga estaba mas que feliz de tener a Camus cerca, ya hasta le habia presentado formalmente a Erii. Shun siendo padrino de Seiya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el ayudándolo con los preparativos y dandole su apoyo cuando este era requerido. Como era costumbre, Ikki estaba desaparecido, solo que esta vez Shun tenia una idea de donde estaba su hermano "fue por esa chica", no había duda de ello. Mientras todos parecían estar muy ocupados, Saori estaba pensando en Julián, su visita a Grecia había sido más que agradable y ahora no sabía que sentía por él. En el fondo tenía miedo, ya una vez creyó amar a alguien con todo su ser y se dio cuenta de que él no era para ella en realidad. No quería que eso pasara de nuevo, no podría soportarlo, pero Julián, él era un sueño, todo lo que había hecho por ella, jamás imagino que un hombre haría todo eso por ella. La cabeza de la chica estaba hecha un mar de dudas, todas ellas causadas por su miedo a de nuevo caer en una mentira.

Lo que tanto había temido Shaina pasó, Milo llego a solo dos días después que su amigo Camus, razón por la cual, la amazona le había pedido a Saori irse a un hotel, al menos hasta que el escorpión regresara a Grecia. El peliazul, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre, la razón de su gran atractivo, pero esta vez parecía algo triste, arrepentido, algo que parecía que jamás lo tocaría. Al llegar solo pensó en ver de nuevo a esa amazona, su amazona, sabía que en el fondo no dejaba de pertenecerle, aunque no sabía cómo preguntar por ella después de lo que había pasado ¿Con que cara podría pedirle regresar? La ausencia de ella en la mansión le hacía entender que ella no quiera escuchar ni su nombre.

- Milo, pensé que no llegarías – Camus llego a recibir a su amigo y ayudarlo a llegar a su dormitorio.

- ¿dime si la viste hermano? Necesito saber si aún está aquí – el escorpión parecía ansioso por ver a aquella mujer.

- Solo cuando llegue, apenas puse un pie en la mansión, ella se encerró en su habitación y creo que al día siguiente se fue a un hotel - la mirada de Milo se nublo en segundos.

- Acompañe por favor, necesito verla, quiero hablar con ella – su petición parecía la súplica de un hombre agonizando – amigo mío, no me dejes solo ahora por favor.

Saori había ido a ver a Shaina acompañada de June y Shun Rei. No hacía falta explicarles a las otras chicas la verdadera razón que tenía la amazona para quedarse en un hotel. Al llegar, la diosa llamo a la puerta.

- Shaina, somos nosotras

- Disculpen pero ahora no quiero ver a nadie, preferiría que se fueran ya – al parecer, la amazona estaba irritada, o al menos eso indicaba el sonido de su voz

- Saori, creo que sería mejor que Shun Rei y yo te esperemos abajo, creo que ella necesita hablar a solas contigo – dicho esto por la joven rubia, se encamino hacia el lobby acompañada de la joven china.

- Shaina, ahora estoy sola, June y Shun Rei se fueron ¿me dejarías pasar?

- Agradezco su preocupación diosa Athena, pero estoy bien y preferiría estar sola – decía la amazona de una manera algo altanera

- Shaina, sé que en realidad no estás bien, déjame entrar – pasaron unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera. La joven diosa entro con cuidado, como si no quisiera invadir del todo la privacidad de la chica

- Fui una tonta, no debí haberme dejado engañar – mientras hablaba, la amazona se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba y se arreglaba como si fuera un dia cualquiera – que tontería es que una guerrera en cuerpo y alma como yo piense si quiera en dejarlo todo por un hombre, esa nunca he sido yo – Saori solo escuchaba atenta observando a la amazona

- Tal vez él no era el hombre indicado para alguien como tu

- Ni él ni ninguno, es una tontería dejarte engañar por eso del "amor eterno", no hay nada más falso en la vida y ahora lo sé con seguridad por experiencia propia, fui una tonta al ser tan débil pero ya no más – esas palabras parecían un señal para la diosa, era como si la respuesta a todas sus dudas estuviera frente a sus ojos.

Esa noche, ya sola en su cuarto, recibió una llamada de Julián, iría a Tokio y quería verla. Al principio la joven Kido pensó en rechazarlo y de una vez por todas decirle que ya no se podrían ver más, pero no quería ser tan fría, así que acepto la cita.

La joven de cabello lila habia llegado temprano a la cita, no quiso que Julián fuera por ella. No sabia que haria, que Julian le dijera te amo la había hecho desconfiar bastante lo que estaba pasando y la gota que colmó el vaso habían sido las palabras de Shaina. Tal vez ya habian estado juntos y se podria decir que oficialmente tenían una relación o algo así, pero ella no quería ilusionarse de nuevo con algo que en realidad no existía, no se esforzaría de nuevo en algo que al final no valdría la pena. Al llegar al lugar, Julián ya estaba alli esperandola. Era una terraza sobre un edificio alto de la ciudad. No sabía cómo actuar o que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que tenía planeado esta vez.

- Saori- él se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza- no sabes cuanto te he extrañado amor mío- ella actuó algo fría, sobre todo cuando la beso.

- Me alegra verte Julián, yo también te extrañe - dio una sonrisa algo forzada y nerviosa al peliceleste

- ¿Te ocurre algo amor? – Julián comenzó a sentir temor. Algo le decía que tal vez lo que le diría la chica no le iba a gustar - Saori, sé que te ocurre algo, estas… pareces algo fría.

- Julián, la verdad yo… - la diosa sentía las palabras pegadas en la garganta –creo que tal vez sería mejor si… - fue en ese momento que el joven griego sintió que debía hacer algo, sabía lo que ella le estaba por decir.

- Espera amor mío, lo que te diré seguro te hará sentir mejor, recordaras esta noche como la mejor de todas – no dejo que la actitud de la mujer lo desanimara.

- Julián, en verdad necesito hablar contigo, ya no puedo más con esto – el joven griego no quería adivinar lo que la joven quería decir

- Saori, perdona pero, no sé a qué te refieres

- Quiero decir que tal vez sería mejor…

- ¿Si dejamos de vernos? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir verdad? – Saori ni siquiera pudo mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Solo… solo creo que tal vez estamos confundiendo las cosas, es muy pronto para pensar en… - el chico la interrumpió.

- ¿para decirte que te amo? ¿Para demostrarte lo que siento por ti? ¿para querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo? Saori, yo siempre te he amado – los ojos del joven comenzaron a nublarse, su voz se estaba quebrando, estaba a punto de rogarle por otra oportunidad, haría lo que ella le pidiera en ese momento, lo que sea para hacerle ver que siempre estaría ahí para cumplir lo que ella necesitara con tal de verla feliz.

- ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien más? Porque si no es así, entonces no entiendo cómo es que estés tan seguro de que es lo que sientes ahora. Tal vez solo estés confundido…

- No Saori, estoy seguro de lo que siento – el peliceleste la tomo por los hombros – mírame, mírame y dime que no me amas – la joven sintió que no podría contener sus lágrimas más, esto ya lo había vivido, ya hubo quien hiciera lo mismo que el hacía en ese momento para hacerla hablar, esta vez no podía ser diferente, pero ¿por qué no podía decírselo? ¿por qué no soltaba esas palabras que él le pedía?

- Perdóname – fue lo único que pudo decirle, ya no resistió el contacto visual con ese hombre, se soltó y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Mientras ella huía, Julián saco de su bolsillo una cajita con un anillo en el interior, y lo aventó hacia una pared lleno de frustración. Cayo en sentado en la silla con su rostro pegado a la mesa, sin resistir las ganas de llorar como jamás lo había hecho.

Ya sola en su cuarto, Saori se puso a llorar, la idea de saber que un hombre estaba sufriendo por su causa la hizo sentir de lo peor. Saco el sobre con la foto de ambos de uno de sus cajones y se tiró en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdonen mi larga ausencia, se que hace como tres semanas debi haber subido este capitulo, pero se me presentaron muchas cosas, semanas de examenes, entrega de proyectos, trabajos, exoposiciones, etc, etc. Pero aun sigo viva y terminando el fic. **

**Bien, tengo una buena noticia, ya empece a escribir la suiguiente historia, ya acabe un capitulo, y ahora lo que sigue jeje, tambien se me ocurrieron mas ideas para los proximos. Se que estan ansiosos por ver que onda con Milo y Shaina, pero todo ira saliendo. Se tambien que puse mas ideas de otras historias que aun no he escrito, pero ahi estan esperando por cristalizarse. Puse la escena de Seiya para que quedara claro que era lo que ahora sentia el pegaso y sus actuales sentimientos a la diosa. Cambie un poco la actitud de Shaina porque sentia que le estaba dando una aparentemente debil personalidad, y no creo que ella sea asi, intentare darle mas fuerza y determinacion, al menos lo poco que trate de ella aqui. Bien, es todo por hoy, solo esperen el proximo viernes al siguiente episodio que ya esta escrito, solo dos o tres mas y leeran el gran final.**

**Y por favor, dejen sus rewievs, asi sabre si les esta gustando la historia y si quieren que siga publicando.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hasta siempre

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas gente que posea los derechos, yo solo los tome prestados para llevar a cabo mi historia.**

**La autora no recibe ningun beneficio economico por escribir o publicar estoy agradece el espacio brindado para darlo a conocer.**

* * *

**Dejate Llevar**

**Capitulo 5: Hasta siempre**

La primer palabra que paso por la mente de Saori al abrir los ojos esa mañana fue "culpable", un sentimiento de culpa la invadía, sentía que había hecho mal las cosas, era como si hubiera arruinado una especie de plan, y no precisamente el de Julián. La cama está parcialmente tendida, tenía el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior e incluso en uno de sus pies tenía un zapato aun puesto. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Su aspecto hacia evidente que solo había llegado a tenderse a la cama y perderse del mundo. Después de despertar en el abismo y darse cuenta del día que era, lo único que pensó fue "mañana es la boda" lo que significaba que ese día habría una especie de ensayo. Aquel sentimiento de desolación y soledad que hace semanas había olvidado que existía, ahora estaba ahí atormentándola de nuevo, solo que esta vez, el sentimiento era diferente, ahora no solo la hacía sentir miserable, sino también, la peor persona que vivía en la tierra, y no conforme con eso, aun no tenía idea de por qué ¿Por qué no podía tratar de ser feliz? ¿Por qué huyo de esa manera? ¿Por qué dejaba que el miedo la dominara? Más que otra cosa, se odiaba a sí misma. Un muchacho, el cual aparentaba ser el hombre perfecto para casi cualquier mujer, estaba ahí, esperándola, decidido a iniciar una vida con ella, y sin ninguna razón justificable, ella no solo lo había rechazado, también lo había hecho sentir insignificante, de eso estaba segura. Tal vez el problema no había sido Seiya, y obviamente, tampoco lo era Julián ahora, el problema era ella, que tenía seguramente alguna clase de trastorno que le impedía ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien más. Ella era la culpable de estar sola, ella era una víctima de sí misma, de sus propios temores e inseguridades.

Sentía sus ojos hinchados, su almohada estaba aun húmeda de todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior, ni siquiera había dormido bien, estaba segura de que debajo de esas orbes azules, estaban unas muy visibles ojeras. No quería bajar así, seria obvio su sufrimiento, no tenía ganas de levantarse, y mucho menos de socializar, pero si no asistía a la boda, todos sabrían que algo andaba mal, y lo que menos quería era tener a todos los que conocía sobre ella las 24 horas del día por quien sabe cuánto tiempo preguntándole que le pasaba y si ya se sentía mejor. Además, no quería arruinar un momento importante, ya que eso la haría odiarse mucho más que ahora. Tardo en pararse de la cama unos momentos, llego al baño y preparo la tina, una vez lista se hundió en ella. En ese momento, ahí sola, sin nada más que las escenas de la noche anterior llenando su cabeza, pasando una y otra vez, no lo resistió mas y se echó a llorar nuevamente, como si las lágrimas nocturnas no hubieran sido suficientes. Lloro como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, no desde que su abuelo había muerto, pero estaba segura que ni en ese momento había llorado tanto como lo hacía ahora. "Soy un ser despreciable" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, y por si fuera poco, se dio cuenta que no sabía que sentía por Julián en realidad, y ahora, jamás lo sabría, ni siquiera lo volvería a ver.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pobre amigo mío", Sorrento veía a su amigo y no podía evitar pensar eso tan solo al verlo. Era la prueba de que aquel dicho de "el dinero no compra la felicidad" era cierto. El pobre acababa de llegar de su cita, en cuanto lo vio regresar más temprano de lo que pensó, supo que las cosas no habían terminado bien, el hombre a su llegada se veía desolado, hundido por completo en un negro abismo de tristeza, en pocos segundos quedo sentado en un sillón, queriendo olvidarse de todo y de todos, intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol, el típico método de los hombres para intentar olvidar, tenía sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos debido a tantas lágrimas derramadas, más que de tristeza, eran de frustración, de enojo y de un orgullo hecho pedazos. Parecía increíble que el hombre que lo tenía todo no fuera feliz.

- Daría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, con tal de que ella me amara, aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo la amo, aunque fuera solo por un día – Sorrento no sabía cómo animar a su amigo, no había palabras al parecer que no hubiera usado ya para alentarlo, algo que sirviera para levantarle los ánimos, el jamás se había puesto tan mal.

- Julián, mírate, tu, el Rey de los Comerciantes Marinos, dejándose vencer por la indiferencia de una simple mujer – el chico se hinco a lado del peliceleste – por favor amigo, hay muchas allá afuera esperando conocer a alguien como tu ¿dejaras que todo termine de esta manera?

- Hermano mío, tu no lo entiendes, no hay nadie como ella para mí – el griego solo miraba fijamente a la puerta de la habitación – ella es única. De que me sirve todo lo que tengo, si la única persona que me haría feliz, jamás estará conmigo - "Pobre amigo mío", volvió a pensar Sorrento.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Saori salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla, el baño había servido un poco, no se sentía mejor, pero al menos, ya había dejado de llorar. Al salir del baño, se sentó en el tocador que se encontraba frente a su cama, sin poder evitar observar su rostro en el espejo. Se miraba como si hubiera una mujer totalmente extraña frente a sus ojos, como si algo la hubiera cambiado drásticamente, su mirada, algo era diferente. Aún era temprano, pero ese día, ya todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban despiertos, haciendo y deshaciendo todo, demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta, tal vez eso era algo de suerte para la diosa, eso la dejaría revolcarse sola en su miseria sin tener que arrastrar a nadie a su lado. Escucho que llamaban a la puerta, al escuchar la voz, sabía que era la rubia.

- Saori ¿te encuentras bien? – la amazona sonaba preocupada.

- Estoy bien June, gracias por preguntar, no te preocupes, perdona que no te deje entrar pero, me estoy vistiendo – la pelilila trataba de modular su voz, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien

- No te preocupes, en cuanto esté lista bajare y me reuniré con todos – la amazona escucho cuando la chica se alejó, ahora pensaba que hacer con su terrible aspecto.

- ¡Magnifico día¡ - exclamaba Shun Rei entrando a la casa delante de Shiryu estirándose, mostrando así su barriga en un avanzado estado de embarazo. Tras de ellos venia el ahora joven Kiki con una de sus maletas en mano y el joven dragón le ayudaba con la otra. La pareja había ido por Kiki al aeropuerto. Mu lo recibía con los brazos abiertos después de unos meses de no verlo.

June bajaba las escaleras para recibir a su reciente nueva amiga. Ambas planeaban visitar a Shaina para ayudarla a arreglarse. Ser la ex de Milo, ya no era un secreto precisamente, pero al menos todos respetaban y eran discretos, incluso la amazona había hecho las paces con Hyoga. Aunque su embarazo era algo que solo las chicas sabias, incluyendo a Marín. El único del que la cobra se cuidaba era de Camus, él no era como los demás, cualquier descuido o mal comentario por parte de ella, haría sospechar al francés de su situación.

Saori bajaba a la sala, aunque todos estaban tranquilos podía notar en sus caras como todos estaban alistándose para el ensayo que sería en unas cuantas horas, "será como si yo no estuviera aquí", pensó la diosa algo aliviada, tal vez no tendría que fingir mucho que todo estaba bajo control

- Saori ¿todo está bien? – la voz de June saco a la diosa de su trance

- ¿Eh? June… si todo está bien – la chica estaba nerviosa

- Tranquila, sé que en realidad las cosas no están bien, puedo notar que no dormiste bien – un sonrojo ligero apareció en las blancas mejillas de la diosa

- Bueno… es que, con todo lo que pasara hoy y el día de mañana ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa? – sus ojos se veían tristes al responder

- Hay algo que algo te molesta, y no sé por qué todo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con la boda o con Seiya – June sabía muy bien que pasaba, tanto tiempo viviendo cerca de Athena la había hecho conocerla bien, y estaba segura que las cosas con Julián no estaban yendo bien.

- Sabes, creo que necesito salir al patio y tomar algo de aire

- Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas

- No, no es necesario, solo quiero poner algunas ideas en orden - dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir – espera June ¿sabes dónde anda Ikki?

- No, no lo he visto desde hace unos días, ya lo conoces, pero ¿para que lo buscas?

- En realidad no es nada – "Ikki nunca esta cuando se le necesita", pensó la diosa –solo que no lo he visto.

"Creo que necesito un cigarro", la chica recordó que si había alguien que fumaba era el fénix, quien como de costumbre, había desaparecido de nuevo. Saori se sentía asfixiada, trataba de pensar en algo que la mantuviera ocupada, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar sería suficiente. Se sentó bajo el cerezo que estaba en el patio, cerro sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía una flor decaída esperando que la luz del sol le ayudada con sus penurias.

- Pensé que habías superado lo de Seiya – una masculina voz se escuchó tras de ella

- ¿Saga? ¿Dónde estás? – un hombre de cabello azul, alto y de cuerpo atlético bajo de arriba del árbol.

- Te equivocas – se paró frente a ella –soy Kanon –la chica noto el cigarrillo que el hombre sostenía con sus labios

- Me darías uno de esos –el caballero observo algo asombrado a la diosa ante su peticion

- En realidad no creo que sea algo que debas probar –dicho esto, el hombre inhalo del cigarrillo, recargando su mano en el tronco del árbol

- Creo que tú no eres quien para decirme si debo fumar o no –la chica parecía retarlo, Kanon sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando la cajetilla ofreciéndole uno. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante y tomo dos, uno lo guardo y el otro lo poso en sus labios, el hombre saco rápido su encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo que ella sostenía.

- De todas las mujeres que conozco, tu eres la última en la que pensé que le compartiría el vicio

- El ser una diosa no significa que no pueda pecar como una humana, después de todo, crecí creyendo ser una –el ultimo comentario, hizo que el peliazul sintiera algo de remordimiento, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la charla

- Pareces algo demacrada, y si tomo en cuenta que estas a mi lado fumando, diría que algo te pasa – el caballero se sentó a su lado

- En realidad, solo necesito respirar, desde que tengo la empresa a mi cargo, rara vez descanso – ella lo volteo a mirar -¿Por qué no estas con Saga? Hace unos días dejaste la mansión para ir a verlo y ahora, por lo poco que he notado, parece que quieres estar tan lejos de él como sea posible

- No sé si te diste cuenta también, de que mi querido hermano no está precisamente solo, no creo que note si estoy cerca o no –Kanon parecía algo incómodo de repente –además, siempre hemos sido muy diferentes, Saga es demasiado bueno a comparación de mí, y nuestros gustos son muy diferentes, el prefiere la tranquilidad y yo necesito acción en mi vida –conforme hablaba, el hombre cambio de la incomodidad a una especie de resignación, una actitud que la chica no lograba entender –no me extraña que una mujer tan perfecta como esa se haya enamorado de el

- Hablas como si quisieras ponerte en los zapatos de tu hermano

- Por supuesto que no, a pesar de todo, creo que mi vida es tal y como he querido siempre, nadie depende de mí y yo no dependo de nadie, no tengo nada porque estancarme en un lugar, prefiero estar solo –Kanon se reincorporo dándole la espalda a la joven –aunque estés tratando de hacer creer que todo está bajo control, sé que no estás bien, lo único que te puedo decir es que pienses antes de decidir algo, medítalo y recuerda estar segura de que es lo que quieres en realidad, olvídate de los demás –el caballero sin más se alejó dejándola sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Julián colgaba el teléfono, mientras que empacaba las ultimas prendas que quedaban en su maleta, tenía planeado regresar a Grecia, y después de dejar los negocios arreglados, se iría una temporada a Nueva York, al menos por un largo tiempo, no quería volver a Japón. Tenía que olvidarla, o al menos intentarlo, debía aprender a vivir sin ella. La noche anterior había sido difícil, a pesar de que su querido amigo Sorrento lo acompaño en su pena, jamás se había sentido tan solo. El merecía una recompensa por ser tan buen amigo, y se la daría, esta vez, no dejaría que lo acompañara, le daría una especie de tiempo libre, libre de todas las obligaciones que normalmente tiene como asistente, "Puedo arreglármelas solo un tiempo", esta vez haría las cosas por sí mismo, necesitaba un cambio, tal vez así lograría sentirse mejor.

Abrió un cajón a lado de la cama y saco un sobre rojo, idéntico al que tenía Saori, y dentro había una foto de ambos, igual a la que ella tenía. A pesar de todo, ese seguía siendo el mejor día de su vida, y a pesar de que las cosas no terminaran bien, ese recuerdo lo atesoraría para siempre en su corazón. Ahora debía ser hombre y aceptar que las cosas no habían podido ser, debía dejarla ir, aunque eso le doliera, eso era lo que ella quería y él iba a respetarla porque la amaba y deseaba que fuera feliz.

Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo estaría dos días en Atenas y partiría a Nueva York, otro continente era ideal para reponerse, lo más lejos que pudiera estar. Aún tenía que preparar varias cosas, rentar o comprar un lugar cerca del central park donde podría salir a tomar aire de vez en cuando, pasear por broadway los fines de semana, había muchas cosas que podría hacer estando allí. Escucho a Sorrento tocar la puerta, tal gesto en él, más que una petición era un anuncio de su llegada.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor Julián -el chico dio una palmada en la espalda del peliceleste.

- Sorrento, quería agradecerte por ser tan buen amigo, en verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti todo este tiempo -el joven estaba algo extrañado ante tales palabras.

- Lo se Señor Solo, eres todo un desastre -ambos sonrieron

- Ahora había pensado que tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme un poco no solo de Japón, también de Grecia, al menos por unos meses

- Pero ¿y tus negocios?

- Lo sé, ya he pensado en todo y podre hacerme cargo de ellos desde donde este, no te preocupes amigo, tengo todo bajo control

- Entonces ¿a dónde nos mudaremos?

- Iré a Nueva York, pero me iré yo solo -el chico de cabello lila parecía no comprender del todo lo que su amigo tenía en mente

- Creo que no te entiendo

- Sorrento, muchas gracias por haberte ocupado de mi todo este tiempo, perdóname por haberte molestado tanto -el peliceleste apretó los hombros ajenos y dio un suspiro -pero ya es hora de hacerme cargo de mí mismo

- Pero ¿estás seguro? Creo que has tomado la decisión demasiado rápido

- Jamás he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, ya es hora de que madure, los hechos recientes me han servido para analizar mejor las cosas. No tienes de que preocuparte, seguirás trabajando en la empresa, todo seguirá igual, solo dejaras de acerté cargo de mi -el dios sonrió tranquilo al terminar de hablar dejando a su compañero pensativo ante lo que acababa de escuchar

- Te deseo suerte amigo mío, espero que logres encontrar lo que necesitas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Saori seguía sola en el patio de la mansión, sentada bajo aquel frondoso cerezo donde solía dormir sobre su abuelo mientras él le contaba alguna historia acerca de los antiguos dioses griegos y las guerras santas. Había intentado entrar a la casa y convivir pero sintió que no importara con quien cruzara palabra, su presencia estaría de más. Veía que todos y cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos. Quiso fumar el último cigarro, pero recordó que no tenía como encenderlo, así que se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina en busca de algún encendedor o cerillos.

Mientras se abría paso por la mansión era testigo de cada cosa que pasa entre los presentes. En la sala, Mu y Shiryu estaban tratando de convencer a Kiki de como debía vestirse para los respectivos eventos, el chico solo les hacía gestos y señas tratando de hacerles creer que los escuchaba. Hyoga, Death Mask, Shura, Camus y Milo jugaban billar al tiempo que hacían apuestas tontas sobre sus compañeros.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pase antes de que Seiya se desmaye? -preguntaba burlonamente el cisne

- No le doy ni diez minutos -decía Milo algo serio

- Yo no creo que si quiera llegue a la boda sin mojar sus pantalones -sonreía malévolamente Death mientras respondía. Camus solo los veía serio con algunas miradas de desaprobación.

Shaka como de costumbre, permanecía meditando a solas. Aldebarán y Aioria habían salido de compras con sus respectivas esposas, Carmina y Marín. Extrañamente, Afrodita había accedido a la proposición de su acompañarte de pegarse a aquellos matrimonios, pero el no dejaba de estar ausente y pensativo, además de que poca o nada de atención le prestaba a la mujer que con él iba.

Dohko, Aioros, Saga y la novia de este permanecían en la sala aparentemente viendo televisión, parecía que la charla del liberiano era interesante para el resto, aunque por momentos, los únicos ausentes eran el geminiano y su hermosa mujer Illythia. El hombre se perdía por completo en aquellos orbes femeninos. Los otros dos caballeros solo lo veían bofamente, pero felices de por fin ver a Saga tranquilo.

En la cocina, se encontraban Shunrei y June, platicando mientras tomaban un café cuando la presencia de la diosa las interrumpió

-Saori, que bueno ver que hayas bajado -la joven china saludaba a la pelilila mientras le ofrecía un café -June me dijo que te sentías algo mal, espero estés mejor

-Gracias por preocuparse chicas, ya me siento mejor

-¿No quieres sentarte con nosotras? -preguntaba la rubia

-No, muchas gracias, solo quería salir al patio un poco, pueden estar tranquilas -la diosa sonrió y cuidadosamente fue hacia el cajón donde solían guardar los cubiertos. Guardo disimuladamente el encendedor que ahí estaba y salió hacia el patio regalándoles otra sonrisa a las chicas sentadas en la mesa.

Saori se recargo en una de las paredes y saco el cigarro que había guardado para encenderlo. Poso sus manos en su cabeza, como si así pudiera borrar los malos recuerdos de su cabeza. Justo cuando inhala por segunda vez, fue interrumpida de su trance

-No es un buen habito -una dulce voz masculina parecía reprenderla

-Shun, pensé que habías pasado la noche con Seiya

-Bueno, eso no significa que no venga a ver a June -el chico la miro con esa calidez y bondad que lo cauterizaba -jamás pensé que te encontraría fumando en el patio -el peliverde le sonrió, gesto que la joven no pudo evitar corresponderle

-La verdad es que me sentía algo tensa, han sido unas semanas estresantes y tan llenas de sorpresas y aun no asimilo ciertas cosas -el caballero se acercó hacia ella y poso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros femeninos

-Saori, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber con solo verte que las cosas con... con Julián no terminaron bien, sé que algo paso -la pelilila no sabía cómo responder ante las palabras del caballero -no te pediré que me digas que ocurrió porque respeto tu privacidad, y sé que cuando estés lista lo dirás, a mi o en quien confíes mas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sea lo que sea, siempre tendrás mi apoyo -no supo que palabras decir, solo se lo ocurrió abrazarlo

-Gracias por todo Shun.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Julián terminaba de alistar las últimas cosas, él y Sorrento estaban por subir a un taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. El joven comerciante se veía tranquilo, tenía cubierta la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos con unas gafas tipo aviador

- Julián, te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿estás seguro de lo que has decidido? –preguntaba el joven de ojos violeta mientras subía al taxi

- Si Sorrento, ya no hay marcha atrás –mientras el taxi arrancaba, el dios miraba por la ventana como si en cada lugar por el que pasaban, el dejara una especie de despedida para aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba, aunque en el fondo de su corazón aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que algún día la volverla a ver, se reprendía mentalmente diciéndose a sí mismo que dejara de soñar con un imposible.

- Tal vez algún día regreses a Japón –le decía su amigo mientras lo observaba

- No lo creo, por eso me estoy despidiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Saori había accedido a ir con June por Shaina para ir a conseguir lo que necesitaban para usar tanto esa noche como en la boda. La peliverde, casi a regañadientes acepto ir con ellas y salir del hotel en el que estaba. El trio de chicas llevaba cerca de dos horas en el centro comercial, así como también incontables sumas de dinero gastado ya. No solo habían comprado ropa, zapatos y accesorios, también se habían animado a comprar ropa tanto para él bebe de Shaina como para el de Shunrei. A pesar de las negativas insistencias, Saori había pagado por todo. Una vez con las manos llenas, el grupo de amigas fueron a un café cercano simplemente para charlar tranquilamente de temas poco profundos, un día que, a pesar de que dos de ellas no pasaban por el mejor momento de sus vidas, pudieron disfrutar plenamente. Tal vez lo que necesitaban era un descanso de la vida misma, olvidarse de sus problemas y tratar de pasar una sencilla tarde entre amigas.

Ya casi todo estaba listo para esa noche, en la mansión cada uno se daba los últimos toques para lucir radiantes y presentables. Era la primera vez que todos se reunirían después de tanto tiempo. No solo era celebrar la boda de uno de sus compañeros, sino también que ahora por fin, después de tanto tiempo había paz, no más batallas ni guerras santas, ahora cada uno era dueño de sus vidas y libre de vivirlas como desearan sin ningún temor.

Dohko había insistido en manejar la camioneta en que irían Shiryu, Shunrei, Mu, Kiki y Shaka, conducir era algo que lo entusiasmaba bastante. Camus, Milo e Hyoga habían salido juntos, el cisne había quedado de verse con Erii en la fiesta, ya que por ser la dama de honor de Miho le correspondía estar con ella en todo momento, al menos hasta el día de la boda, lo mismo era de Shun pero con Seiya, que había pasado la última semana durmiendo en la casa de su amigo, junto con Seika, ambos apoyándolo en lo que fuera. A pesar de todo, el joven peliverde seguía preocupado por lo que pasaba con Ikki. Kanon, Aioros, Shura, Death Mask, Afrodita y compañera partieron en grupo. Aioria, Marín, Aldebarán y Carmina también se agruparon para irse. Al último salieron de la mansión Saga y su amada Illythia.

Saori había decidido arreglarse en el hotel junto con June y Shaina, así no dejarían que esta ultima se sintiera sola y podrían irse juntas. La diosa vistió un sobrio y elegante vestido gris, llevaba su cabello suelto adornado con una flor plateada y calzo unos zapatos de piso en el mismo tono. June opto por usar un vestido rosa claro de tirantes delgados que resaltaba su cuerpo. Shaina en cambio, escogió un vestido negro de cuello alto, sin mangas, por supuesto, trato de que se holgara el abdomen, ya que tenía poco más de tres meses y el embarazo en poco tiempo sería mucho más evidente y difícil de ocultar. Una vez que las tres estuvieron listas, salieron del hotel en el auto de Saori rumbo al restaurante donde sería la velada. El sol apenas se estaba ocultando, la cita era temprano ya que así no terminaría muy tarde dándoles tiempo a todos de que descansaran lo suficiente para el gran evento que se daría al día siguiente. Las chicas fueron las ultimas en llegar. Shaina evidentemente se sentó lo más lejos posible de Milo, quien le lanzaba miradas suplicantes a la amazona en cada oportunidad, las cuales fueron ignoradas fríamente. Una vez todos los invitados presentes, Seiya y Shun se presentaron, seguidos casi de inmediato por Miho y Erii. Después de un breve discurso de agradecimiento por parte del Pegaso, el resto de la cena transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y pláticas entre los presentes. Saori por un momento, olvido el mal tiempo por el que pasaba su vida amorosa, trato de no dejar de hablar con cualquiera de los presentes, evitando los momentos de silencio, ya que eso la hacía pensar, y lo único que cruzaba por su mente entonces no era nada más que Julián, el hombre al que había lastimado. Cuando la joven se disponía a dejar el lugar, en Grecia, el joven de cabello celeste llegaba al que se podría llamar su hogar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aqui esta una vez mas la nueva entrega, perdon por el retraso, no hay justificacion, pero bueno, sepan que no se desharan de mi tan facilmente xD. ****Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, yo se que no es un fic super "WOW" pero pues hago el intento de que sea una historia entendible y les guste.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa antes que nada, me preguntaron acerca de las demas historias que tengo planeadas y de una vez dire que no pienso escribir ningun yaoi (al menos no en esta serie de fics) y antes que pregunten, la respuesta es muy simple, hay infinidad de fics yaoi de saint seiya y si yo escribiera uno, este no seria mas que uno mas de todos los que hay en la red y pues quiero destacarme (si modestia tengo mucha xD). Asi que pueden estar tranquilos los chicos que lo siguen leyendo :P **

**Ahora hablando de este capitulo, creo que les parecio impresionante el "golpe de madurez" que tomo la actitud de Julian, y pues queria hacer ver que el ya no era el niño mimado caprichoso que salio en la saga de don pose, ya que veo que muchos lo odian por eso y pues ahora ya crecio. Espero disfruten leer este capitulo y ya saben, dudas y aclaraciones dejen sus rewievs, acepto elogios y criticas constructivas, todo siempre con respeto chicos. Nos vemos luego.**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
